Aphrodite's Exchange Program
by Sweet Cats
Summary: Annabeth is getting fed up with Percy never noticing how she feels for him. Especially with that Rachel girl, his new mortal friend. One day, it gets so bad that she runs into the forest to cry, when she runs into none other than Aphrodite. With a bit of magic and a dash of madness, Annabeth switches places with her future self. Chaos ensues.
1. Ch 1 - Annabeth, Annabeth, Aphrodite

**To whomever it may concern:**  
Doing rewrites of previous chapters so this is not the original. It is very similar, however. Just moving some stuff around, making it more in character, adding a bit more detail, and fixing some formatting issues. I will keep all the important things like how old they are, for example. Not changing big things, just… adjectives and things. Thank you for your time if you decide to do a reread. Also, if you find any grammatical errors, just drop me a message where it is and what it is. If I find time, I'll fix it. And to be clear, I will write **RW** in the very front of the chapter/author's note to let you know that it has been a rewritten and redone chapter. Thank you for your time.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the book series, " _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ ", nor do I own the other book series, " _Heroes of Olympus_ ". It all belongs to "Rick Riordan" and whomever he likes to share those copyrights with which include but is not limited to _Disney Hyperion_. I also don't own any companies, brands, movies, books, or anything else that has been copyrighted. I'm just a mere fan writing out her daydreams of her favorite things.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth**_  
 _"Don't tell me the sky is the limit when there are gods and goddesses on Olympus." -Anonymous Demigod_

Annabeth ran down the hill, the tears falling down her cheeks began to fly behind her. Each step she took felt like she was making another crack on her heart, every tear that fell took another ounce of happiness with it.

 _Boys are so stupid!_

Her knees started to feel weak, not bothering to run anymore. Annabeth knew she could run for miles, but her broken heart just made her entire body ache. She stumbled around for a minute before collapsing in a heap on an old mossy log. She sniffled, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I'm such an idiot for letting this happen," she mumbled numbly. She wiped away a tear, "How could I do this to myself?"

"You did nothing of the sort, Annabeth," she heard a feminine voice say. Annabeth's instincts kicked in and she jumped up, her hand on her belt that held her dagger.

"Who's there?" Annabeth demanded. But because of her depression, it sounded more like a depressed squeak. She silently cursed herself.

"It's just me," the voice said. A woman began to shimmer into existence in front of her. She was gorgeous with perfect dark brown curls and stormy grey eyes.

"M-Mom?" Annabeth blinked, quickly fixing herself to look more presentable to the goddess.

"No," her voice was soft and gentle, unlike Athena's stern tone. It was loving and warm, like Sally Jackson. But the last thing Annabeth wanted to think of was people related to the idiot that shall not be named. "I'm a friend that has come with good intentions. I heard about your little heartbreak and I couldn't resist not coming, darling."

"Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth croaked. "Is that you? I'd rather not talk to the goddess of love right now. Artemis would be much better. Do me a favor and fetch her for me."

"Ah, do not fret," the goddess said quietly, walking closer. "This is just the dramatic part of the plot, dearest Annabeth. This is your low time. Your high time will come. Every love story does." Her mouth twitched for a second, "Except for you, luckily, your high time is your happy ending. Usually I'm not that nice."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, wiping away a tear. "Can you help me?"

"I have planned this all out," she assured. The goddess shrunk to a teenager's size and looked at Annabeth with sad eyes, opening her arms out. "Come here, honey. Right now all you need is a good hug."

Annabeth more than agreed and ran into her arms, sniffling. "Gods and goddesses aren't usually so friendly to mortals and demigods – no offense – so why are you here?"

"Part of my job includes heartbreaks, sweetie," her voice went dark. "And you have nobody. Athena is one of the least bonding goddess out there. At least I visit my children on occasion. I feel as if it would be unfair if you had to go through one of my many tragic love stories alone. Every girl needs a motherly figure to run to and vent about all of their heart troubles to, no?"

"'Tragic love story?'" Annabeth slipped out of her hug, wiping another tear away. She stared at her coldly, "'Part of my job includes heartbreaks?'"

"Yes," Aphrodite's voice went dark. "I'm sorry but-"

"You're the reason I'm crying right now?!" Annabeth yelled.

"Now, now," Aphrodite straightened her posture. "This is my duty. Do not worry; everyone has a bad moment in their love life."

"Percy is clueless!" Annabeth screeched. "He doesn't notice the way I feel! He's so blind! And you're saying this is your entire fault!"

"I can fix it, I promise!" Aphrodite apologized.

"It's a bit late for that," she shot her a glare, sitting back on the log.

"What if..." Aphrodite said quietly, "...what if I could speed it up?"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"I could help you," Aphrodite said, walking in circles around Annabeth, studying her. She formed a half-smile at the demigod, "I could fix everything and make it all better in an instant. You wouldn't have to go the long route. It would be hard, but-"

"How would you do that?" Annabeth demanded.

"You are 14, no?"

"I don't see how that is important," Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms. Don't goddesses somehow magically know your age?

"I could take you to the future. I could switch you."

Annabeth stared at her, "The... _future_?" She was so hesitant to say the word. Her future was her destiny and destiny was a tricky thing. The last thing you want to mess with is destiny because the Fates adore this little thing called karma.

"Yes," Aphrodite nodded her head.

The flawless lady looked so sure about it, Annabeth was starting to become convinced it was the best option, no matter how terrible the idea sounded. Was she using that special voice trick that Drew had? Annabeth didn't care about that so much actually, but she suddenly cared about cooperating with Aphrodite.

Annabeth suddenly started to feel nauseous, snapping out of her trance. "Are you sure that would be okay? I mean, there's future me! I'd freak everyone out! And how would that help me? That's really dangerous, isn't it?"

Aphrodite stopped walking, and let out a heavy sigh. "It would take a lot of power, but I could do it without an issue. It would take me a while to recharge, of course..." The goddess seemed to ponder for a moment. "Everything would be fine. It would be a little... _switcher-roo_ , if you must."

"What?" Annabeth was pretty sure switcher-roo wasn't a word; and that was coming from a daughter of Athena.

"I would take your mind from now," Aphrodite tapped Annabeth's head, "and your mind in the future, and switch them. You would be in your future self's body and future you would be in your body."

"You mean we would be switched?" Annabeth questioned. "I don't think this is a good idea. I don't even think future me would consent to this." Annabeth frowned a bit, "Besides, I'd have to get used to the future. Everyone would stare at me crazily if I said something wrong. What about Percy? I don't even see how would this help my situation any."

Aphrodite cupped Annabeth's chin, and stared into her stormy gray eyes, a sly smile on her face. "You'd be with Percy, honey. You're together in the future."

Aphrodite let go of Annabeth's chin, and Annabeth began gaping at the goddess. "Are you serious?" The whole thing rather amazed Annabeth. How would she ever be able to date Percy? What about her anti-Poseidon mother? And the fact that they'd be able to avoid attempting to kill each other every five seconds was rather astonishing. A thought popped into her head, making her uneasy. "What about Rachel?" The name was like venom on her tongue.

Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively. "There's too much to explain. You're a smart child, you would figure it out. As for the consent of future you, I'd have a talk with her once she got here."

Annabeth thought for a moment, "Would it hurt?"

"No," the goddess said with a smile.

"But... older Annabeth would have to relive all of the events that happen in this present time..." Annabeth trailed off. "What if she messes something up and the whole future gets messed up?"

"I promise I'll undo everything and switch you back when the time comes."

Annabeth studied the love goddess carefully, "Swear it on the river Styx."

"I swear it on the river Styx," Aphrodite nodded her head. Thunder boomed above but the girls ignored it.

"Alright," Annabeth said nervously. The blonde felt rather jumpy, and rather than feeling weak anymore, she felt like she could run a marathon. "But which time would I be going to?"

Aphrodite thought for a moment, "After the Giant War. You'd be seventeen."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Giant War? Is that what we called the war that's coming?"

"Huh?" Aphrodite blinked. "No, no. This is another war." The goddess sighed, "Ugh, you'll figure it all out when you get there. Are you ready to go?"

Annabeth was really nervous now. Two wars within the three-year time jump? That didn't sound like a happy place to be. "How long would I be there for?"

"Until I can recharge which should take about a month and after that, I can switch you two back whenever you wish."

"That's... a long time, especially if I don't like it there."

"A long time for mortals," Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Wait, how would you power this trip?" Annabeth eyed the goddess suspiciously. "You said it would take a lot of power."

"It will," the love goddess confirmed, "but I can power it from your broken heart. As I said before, it's part of my job. I extract power from anything that has to do with love, beauty, and other things my godly job calls for."

"What if my broken heart mends?" Annabeth was pretty sure within a day of being with Percy her heart would mend. At least, she hoped.

"Still, only a month. I would have already taken the power from your broken heart for the round trip when I start the teleportation for the first trip." Aphrodite wearily stared at Annabeth, "So are we going to do this or not?"

"Yes," Annabeth nodded her head. "I... I think I want to." Everything seemed to be taken care of, and she rather enjoyed the idea of seeing all her friends in the future. And seeing the jealous look of Rachel's face every time she kissed Percy… She was allowed to do that, right?

"Alright," Aphrodite smiled. "Hold my hands and close your eyes."

Annabeth opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to focus. She had to figure out where she was.

She looked around to the left of her, noticing cabins in the distance and in front of her was the far right side canoe lake. Annabeth looked down and realized she was sitting on sand, leaning against the tree. The grass in the field behind her seemed to dance in the wind as the sun shined in the clear blue sky. The day seemed perfect. And someone was holding her hand.

 _Wait._

She slowly looked to her right, and quickly placed her left hand on her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Percy was leaning on her right shoulder, sleeping, and holding her hand.

Percy was taking an afternoon nap on her shoulder at a beach. _Like a couple would do._

Percy was holding her hand. _Like a couple would do.  
_  
Percy was drooling on her as well, that Annabeth found somehow incredibly disgusting yet adorable at the same time. Annabeth had to stop herself from hyperventilating.

 _Get your head in the game, Chase_ , she scolded herself. _It's just Percy… who's grown to become rather insanely hot rather than just cute… Is he taller than me now? I think he is._ Figuring she was allowed to now, she ran her hands slowly through his black, messy hair. _It's so soft... like a kitten._ As Annabeth messed with his hair, she studied him. He looked a bit pale and had eye bags, as if he wasn't getting enough sleep. He had a lot of scars, which confused her because he could heal his scars with water, and there was always ambrosia. Why was he hurt so badly? Was it the war? But he still looked like Percy, just an older, hotter version of him.

Percy shifted in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist like a teddy bear, stuffing his head in her hair. Annabeth held in a giggle. She was going to enjoy this month (or longer) with Percy _very_ much. More than she'd like to admit.

Annabeth shook her head. Why was she sitting on grass? Wasn't this sand? She looked up and started to freak out, her hand going to her belt where she kept her dagger.

"Where am I?" she demanded, screaming at the air. "Who took me here? HOLY HERA, I'M SMALLER!"

Annabeth started to check out herself and was suddenly very anxious. She didn't shrink, but she was younger. She lost most of her curves, she lost about four inches in height, and… practically all of the front-end of her chest, if you know what she means. She prayed to the gods that it was just a hallucination. Maybe she fell asleep at the lake. She pinched herself before cringing. This was definitely not a dream.

"Don't worry, Annabeth, it's me. I'm here and I'm your patron now." A woman shivered into visibility in front of her. Annabeth recognized the lady instantly.

"As much as I'm honored and all, why have you brought me here?" Annabeth demanded. "Why do I feel and look... young?"

"Because you are now," Aphrodite said softly, her voice oozing charmspeak. "It's apart of my little exchange program."

"'Exchange program?'" Annabeth didn't like the sound of that. Usually that meant transferring two students between schools. And Annabeth figured this time the goddess wasn't talking about school.

"Your past is now your present, for a month," Aphrodite explained. "You are now fourteen, in your fourteen year old's body, in the past, when you were fourteen. Hopefully that makes sense. Your fourteen year old self now in your body, in your time."

"Why on earth would you do something like this?!" Annabeth shrieked. "This is nuts! She will mess up everything! Hades, I could mess up the past!"

"I became your younger self's godly patron without your younger self even knowing," Aphrodite said. "You and Percy are the newest love story of the ages. I have so much planned for you two, so I decided to become your patron, Annabeth, but as I'm sure you know, whenever you become someone's patron-"

"-you get one wish," Annabeth finished. "Yeah, I do know. So, I unknowingly wished to switch with myself?"

"Sort of," Aphrodite frowned, pushing a curl behind her ear. "I offered, and you accepted. Now, don't fret. It's only for one month because it takes one month for me to recharge, and I will undo everything when the time comes to switch you back."

"So, it doesn't matter how much I mess up the future?" This idea was suddenly starting to grow on Annabeth rather quickly.

"Correct," Aphrodite smiled. "Though, unless you want people bombarding you with questions like if they live, or who will be the hero, etc., you really should keep your mouth shut about who you really are. And one more thing, there's a catch."

"Oh gods, there's more?"

"Well, when you two switch is up to your younger self after the month has passed. I have no control over it, as it is her wish."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "I could be stuck here forever!"

"Not necessarily," Aphrodite said. "You could convince her when the time reaches one month. If you write a letter, I can send it to her without a problem. You could talk to her."

"It would be talking to myself, and that sounds rather psychotic."

"Yes," Aphrodite looked like she wanted to snort.

"Fine," Annabeth crossed her arms, spitting on the ground. "Where am I, though?"

"In Camp Half-Blood's woods," Aphrodite answered. "You're having a heart-break."

"What?" Annabeth blinked. "Why?"

"You're just getting frustrated that Percy can't see your very clear flirts."

Annabeth threw her head back and groaned, "Great. I have to restrain myself from kissing Percy all over again. No kisses for a month, maybe longer. That's just great. I have to sit there and remind myself I'm not dating him."

"Precisely," Aphrodite grinned. "Now remember, you have to be you. Do not mention the future."

"Right," Annabeth nodded her head. "No future. But am I allowed to if I want?"

"You can, but I wouldn't recommend telling everyone. Just those who you trust, or they might think you've gone insane."

"True."

"If you need me, just call for me," Aphrodite grinned, before disappearing into a pink cloud.

"Right," Annabeth said. "I got this."

After figuring out the direction of camp, she left after the goddess shimmered away into a mist of pink sparkles. Annabeth knew with right timing, great predictions, the whole experience could be rather fun, if she pulled it off correctly. But some things don't always exactly turn out the way you hope and you have to adjust to the things you are given and have not expected.


	2. Ch 2 - Don't Even Start

Okay, I just want to say your guys' reviews were amazing and I'm surprised how much attention I attracted. Please, please, please continue to review as I need to know how I did on my chapters.

I'm sorry for the wait, really. My problem was is that I decided to take turns with the Annabeths, but I just couldn't do it. So, here you go.

Also, before I let you guys go, I want you to know, the storyline of PJO might get a bit mixed up, specifically with Rachel and whatnot. It's been a while since I last read the books, and I need to bend the storyline just a bit for my own purposes. Just a fair warning. Very little will change, promise.

* * *

Annabeth stopped once she reached the gate. Everything looked different from the second she walked into camp. There were less cabins, and everything was still intact. There were a _lot_ less campers though.

The war hasn't come yet, the words rang in her mind. Neither of the wars. And Percy's claiming wish hasn't happened yet.

Annabeth studied her surroundings, not quite knowing what to do. She could run off and find Percy and tell him everything, but that would either freak him out or he'd think she was mental. The best choice was definetly to wait, let them all see how she's changed from the usual her, and then tell him. Maybe the word would get around the camp. People would be following her everywhere, asking questions about the future. She'd just have to live with it.

But the first thing on her ajenda was to find Percy, because whatever he did to tick her off this time, made younger Annabeth gain a broken heart and a stupid wish. That boy was _so_ going to pay before she switched back. But not yet. All in good time.

Annabeth wandered around camp for a bit, staring at the campers that died in the wars like they were ghosts. (Okay, in her time they were but still.) She was going to hang with them through-out the month, she promised herself that, but right now, Annabeth had to find her idiotic best-friend-future-boyfriend and fix this mess.

Strangely, she found him sitting on the dock of the canoe lake. Annabeth started to walk along the dock quietly, watching the boy toss pebbles into the lake.

"Such an idiot," she heard him mutter.

"Now, now, Seaweed Brain," she said in a scolding tone. His head whipped around. "You're not an idiot, meerly oblivious." Annabeth sat down next to him, staring at the horizon. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Her heart melted when she saw him. It was cute Percy, not hot Percy. He was three years younger, more innocent and scared of the future. It felt like a decade since she saw this Percy.

Percy stared at her, "How could you be apologizing, not even recgonizing what you did?"

Annabeth shook her head, staring down at her feet. "Tell me what I said this time, Seaweed Brain. Go ahead, shame me for whatever I did." _Even if you're the problem, not me._

"You know exactly what you did," he fumed. "You insulted Rachel. Again."

Annabeth started cracking up, and Percy stared at her like she was crazy. "O-O-Oh my... oh my gods! Really? That's what this is all about?"

"I want you to apologize to her, and not to me," he glared at her.

 _You can't apologize to her, as it will make her look like the better girl. Percy will get closer to her knowing that you, his best friend in the entire world, accepts her_ ,her mind growled. _This is younger Annabeth's life. You can't risk your only chance with Percy, even if it gets all undone later. If you apologize, it will give Rachel a chance with him. Rachel isn't the orcale yet._

"Percy," she said softly, looking at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Tell her that, not me," he insisted. "Why do you guys hate each other anyways? It's not like she's ever done anything to you."

Annabeth flung herself backwards, flopping her back down on the dock. "Look, it's complicated."

"You barely know each other!" Percy said exasperatedly.

"It's a girl thing," she rubbed her head. "You wouldn't understand. Girls get possesive."

"What are you being possesive over?" he asked confusedly.

"Exactly. I can't tell you."

"Why not?!" Percy demanded, getting frustrated.

"Look," she sat up, and stared at him in the eyes. "Tell me the date."

"The date?" he blinked.

"Yes, the date," she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, July 9th?"

"Okay. So I will tell you before August 9th, okay? All of the world will suddenly make sense. You'll see sunshine and rainbows or something, okay?"

He stared at her cautiously, "What are you talking about?"

"Look, if you promise to forgive me, I will explain everything before August 9th. I'll tell you why Rachel and I hate each other so much."

"Fine," he frowned. "But if you don't, I'm never speaking to you again."

Annabeth smiled, "You couldn't do that even if you tried." She tapped his nose with the tip of her pointer finger, "You are mine and you know it, Seaweed Brain. You would never leave me."

She was laughing her head off mentally when his cheeks turned pink, but on the outside, she just smiled.

"When will you tell me?" he asked quietly, still a bit flushed.

"When the time is right," she promised. "When I will have no interruptions."

"Like now?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," she laughed. "I need to hold it off for at least a week, sorry. But I promise I will tell you."

"Swear it on the River Styx."

That's when she froze. She looked down at her feet gulitly. "Percy," she whispered. "I can't promise on the Styx as I don't even know if I can actually tell you why. You're just so innocent and oblivious to those around you."

She threw her head back, staring up at the sky. "I will tell you, I know I will. But an oath on the Styx? I don't want to accidentally promise something I can't handle. Percy, I would tell you right here, right now, but I can't as you would think I was nuts."

Annabeth shook her head, "You'd think I was some mental case. But all of my secrets will be revealed in a week or so, okay?" she smiled softly.

"Annabeth, I'd believe you."

"No, you wouldn't," she laughed. "Trust me. I barely believe myself right now."

"Annabeth..." he said softly. "I'd believe you if you said you were some alien."

And that's when he kissed her.

Annabeth, wide eyed, didn't do anything for a moment. Shocks of electrcity was running all through her when he kissed her, and it took her a second to process what was happening. Out of pure instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Before she knew it, five seconds passed. She quickly pulled away and wrapped herself up into a ball.

"I can't believe I just blew it," she mumbled.

"Wha-"

" _Don't. Even. Start._ I have a lot of explaining to do, and you are not going to interrupt if you want to hear it."


	3. Ch 3 - CELEBRATE! CELEBRATE!

I still don't know when I will be writing "A Percabeth Life". I really hate to disappoint you guys like this but I had to tell you. Better than lying about it. I will eventually write it, but just not now. I really want to work with one story at a time from now on, if possible, so I will only be writing this one for the next month(s?).

I'm still going to be leaving you hanging at that cliff hanger, though. I mean, we have to see some Past!Annabeth now. We've been like, completely ignoring her. Let's let Future!Annabeth get pushed to the side for a little while and work on some Past!Annabeth.

Also... I was, while surprised that I gained so many reviews so fast, was a bit disappointed in the number of reviews. I mean, you guys put me on edge when I saw thirty+ reviews for the first chapter. I probably wouldn't have even written a second chapter, as I thought it wasn't going to be good, if it were not for those thirty first chapter reviews. Come on, guys! Show me some love! Drop a review this chapter, okay? I had to rewrite this thing like eight times now. I put some serious effort into making this fit my OCD. It's still not my best work, but it's pretty okay.

* * *

Annabeth was enjoying herself, running her fingers through Percy's hair, grinning like crazy. The sun peeked through the leaves above, bits of sun rays shining down on her. It was as if Apollo himself were congratulating her on getting her wish. The breeze blew through her hair, making her curls blow gently and softly in the wind. It was a perfect summer day.

And then it was like all of Hades let loose in her mind as Percy began to stir.

Annabeth didn't know what to do or what to say. Should she tease him? Kiss him? Scold him for falling asleep on her shoulder?

Percy yawned, shaking Annabeth from her thoughts. Her head snapped upwards, a small smile glowing on her lips as she watched the sleepy boy.

"How long was I out?"

Uh...

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I lost track of time."

He chuckled lightly, "Annie got her head in the clouds again, huh?"

" _Don't. Call. Me. Annie_ ," she growled.

 _WAIT, DOES FUTURE ME LET HIM CALL ME ANNIE OR-_

He grinned, "Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

She felt relief flood over her. _Don't blow this_ , Annabeth. _One idiotic move and your whole special month takes a turn for the worse._ She watched as Percy stared up at the sky.

"It's about noon, I think." He stood up and dusted himself off. Percy smiled and offered his hand, "C'mon, they'll get worried if we don't go. The Stolls might send out a search team, lead by Leo. That's a disaster waiting to happen."

Annabeth didn't know who this 'Leo' character was, but she laughed anyways. She ignored the feeling she got when she took his hand and he lifted her upwards. Her cheeks went pink when they tumbled back down to the ground. Percy was laughing, and Annabeth bit her lip.

"Isn't someone little Miss Clumsy today?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes and stood back up.

He took her hand and they started to walk back towards the camp. "How are your plans coming along?" he questioned.

 _Plans? Plans for what?_

"Amazing," she lied.

Percy studied her carefully, "You're lying."

 _Crap._

She shook her head, "Sorry... just got a lot on my mind. But really, they're coming along great."

"Oh..." he trailed off.

 _Thank you, Stolls!_

"...Which one are you working on?"

 _AHH!_

"All of them," she answered quickly.

Percy rose an eyebrow, "All of them? You're doing all of the temples at once? Are you sure you can handle that?"

T _emples?_

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

 _Oh my gods, what is he talking about?!_

 _ **Percy is asking about your architecture, darling.**_

 _My ar- WHO'S THERE?!_

 _ **Aphrodite, honey. See, I had to trap myself in your time, the past, so I'm only sort of there. I will be right in your head to give you advice and such, and I can deliver letters between you and older Annabeth. There is still an Aphrodite where you are, though. Future me. She knows what's happening, don't worry. She just can't help with any of it. It's complicated, hon.**_  
 _  
…You're in my mind?_

 _ **Quite.**_

 _You can hear all of my thoughts?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Lovely. Just... lovely._

 _ **Are you being sarcastic?**_

 _Yes, I am. I DON'T WANT YOU HEARING MY THOUGHTS!_

 _ **Don't worry. I will only be here when you call for me or when I feel you need me. Other than that, I'll just be watching you and other you carefully, to help you get out of trouble and such.  
**  
Wait, you can see me?_

 _ **Yes. I've saved enough magic for me to be able to watch both of you from my TV and contact you when needed.**_

 _I have a question._

 _ **Yes?**_

 _Why are you doing all of this for me?_

 _ **It's a story for another time, darling.**_

 _I got time._

 _ **To make it short, I am your patron goddess.  
**  
Wait... what?! Really?! Me?! What did I do to deserve that?!_

 _ **The unexplainable. Now, remember, I'll be watching and keeping an eye on you at all times. If you need help, just call. But be warned, you can only ask for my help three times a day, or else I won't be able to contact you for at least three days.**_

 _I'll try to remember that._

 _ **I must go. It seems like older you got herself into a bit of trouble.**_

 _What kind of-_

 _ **Ta-ta!**_

" _ANNABETH!_ "

Annabeth shook her head, trying to wrap her head around the situation. She dazily looked around, before spotting Percy in front of her, waving his hand frantically.

"Oh good, you're okay. You were spaced out..." he trailed off. "I was worried that you were having another night-"

"I'm fine," she cut him off. "Really. We should get going, though."

Percy gave Annabeth a strange look, but nonetheless, slung his arm over her neck and burried his face in her hair as they walked. Annabeth smiled and rested her head on Percy's. This was a feeling she could get used to.

"What shampoo do you use?" he asked out of the blue.

She rose an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't see her, "Why?"

"You smell like lemons."

Annabeth laughed, "I think that is a compliment, so thank you."

"It was," he confirmed.

She smiled.

Percy took his head out of Annabeth's hair and rested his chin on her head. "I'm bored," he announced.

"Hello, bored. I'm Annabeth."

Percy scowled.

"We're almost there," she promised. "Look."

"Yeah, but I'm not hungry," he said quietly.

Annabeth was confused. Percy was always hungry. "Come on, I want you to eat just a little bit at least, okay? Please? For me?"

"Fine," he mumbled and pecked the top of her head.

"That's a good boy," she smiled.

They finally reached the pavilion, and quickly got their food. Annabeth was surprised when Percy stared at her stranglely when she sat down at the Athena table. A light shade of pink, she pretended to say something to her siblings before hurrying over to the Poseidon table.

"Sorry, Malcolm wanted something," she lied.

 _I shouldn't be allowed to sit here!_ her mind shouted. _Mr. D is going to zap me into a billvion!_

Percy made an 'o' shape with his mouth before quietly munching on his chips.

Annabeth was surprised when she realised she wasn't that hungry. She usually had a good sized appetite by lunch time, as she spent all morning training, burning up calories. Still, she forced herself to eat.

But what really shocked her, was when a girl and two boys came over and sat down next to them, conversing with Percy. Annabeth blinked.

 _WHY IS MR. D NOT KILLING US?!_

"Annabeth?" the girl called out. "Hey Annabeth, you okay? You were spaced out."

"Huh?" she shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"Annabeth," Percy said in a concerned tone. "You keep doing that, you sure you'll alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Seaweed Brain," she assured. "I just have a lot on my mind, with all of those plans, you know?"

Percy nodded his head before going back to talking with his friends.

Annabeth studied the other teens sitting next to them. They looked about her age. The one boy looked like, she swore, a blonde superman. He had striking bright blonde military-cut hair and what really got her, Thalia's eyes. Well, they were the color of her eyes, but his seemed calm, like a blue summer sky, while Thalia's would constantly look like she was glaring at her.

The girl on the other hand, had choppy reddish-brown hair and kaliscope eyes. Annabeth knew from the moment she saw those eyes, the girl was an Aphrodite child.

The last teen reminded her of a elf, but he looked Latino. A Latino elf. From his features and the smudges along his face, Annabeth noted that he was a Hephaetus child.

But Annabeth really couldn't figure out who the blonde boy's godly father or mother was.

"-and then Callie was like, "If you dare touch those flowers again, I will smite you!"" the Latino laughed. "It sucks dating an immortal, I swear."

Annabeth froze, trying not to gasp. He was dating an immortal?!

"Valdez, she is going to kill you one day," the Aphrodite girl shook her head.

 _So his name is 'Valdez'? Or is that a pet name? Are they dating?_

"Nah, Callie loves me too much to kill me," Leo smirked. "But she might break all of my limbs..." he said worriedly.

 _Who's this 'Callie'? So they aren't dating? Valdez is dating a girl named 'Callie'?_

Blonde Superman (Annabeth decided to call him that.) laughed, "Don't worry. She's just a bit fiesty."

"A bit?" Little Miss Pretty (Another makeshift name.) rose her eyebrow. "Calypso would zap any person who came near her garden that was not a dryad or a Demeter kid."

' _Calypso'? Is that her name? Wait... immortal... Calypso... gardening... Oh my gods, is it the one from_ **the** _Calypso?!  
_  
"True," Blonde Superman reasoned.

"Besides, I think if Beauty Queen here would kill me first, before it even crossed Callie's mind," Valdez smirked and elbowed Little Miss Pretty. "Right, Jase?"

"Ah, I won't let Pipes ever kill anyone. If she should kill anyone, I should have the honor."

 _So her name is 'Pipes', but Valdez calls her 'Beauty Queen'? And his name is 'Jase'? This is confusing._

"I am not killing anyone," Pipes rolled her eyes. "I think if anyone here would be murdering someone, it'd be Annabeth killing Percy." Pipes smirked at Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Please. Percy knows better than to get on the wrong end of my blade."

"Worst lie you've ever told," Percy announced.

Annabeth chuckled. "Okay, maybe you're right."

"Percy's _right_? It's a miracle," Valdez gasped.

"Oh shut up, Valdez," Percy scowled.

 _So his name is Valdez_ , Annabeth confirmed. Weird name.

"We better go," Jase frowned, checking his watch. "The portal opens in ten minutes, Pipes."

Pipes cussed.

Jase chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll eat in New Rome."

NEW ROME?!

"Alright," Pipes frowned. "Bye, Annabeth. I'll tell Hazel you said 'hello'," she smiled.

"Okay," Annabeth gave her a geniune smile. "Bye, Pipes."

Pipes gave her a weird look. "Why did you call me t-"

" _PIPER!_ WE'RE GOING TO MISS IT IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW!" Jase got up from the table.

 _Her names is 'Piper'? Oops._

"Right, sorry." Piper looked over at Annabeth. "See you in a week."

"Bye, Beauty Queen," Valdez smiled.

"Bye, Leo," Piper grinned.

 _'Leo'? Okay, so 'Valdez' must be like, his last name? 'Leo Valdez'? 'Valdez Leo'? 'Leo Valdez' sounds much better._

Piper looked over at Jase, "Let's go, Sparky."  
 _  
'Sparky'?_

And then they ran off.

Leo looked over at Percy and Annabeth. "Looks like I'll be hanging with you guys for a week."

"Oh no," Percy shook his head furiously. "You can go bug your girlfriend."

"But she hates me," Leo whined. "And I'm lonely."

"NO!" Percy shrieked. "Please no!"

"I'm hanging with you guys!" Leo announced.

Percy started to repeatedly hit his forehead on the table.

 _There goes my special time with Percy_ , Annabeth mentally frowned. _Well, what could be so bad about hanging out with Leo?_

"Hey guys, look what I made!"

Annabeth switched her gaze over to Leo's hands, which was holding a metal box, with a button on top of it. He pressed it, and then... well, have you ever seen the scene from " _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2_ " where Steve presses the button on the celebration box?

Annabeth blew a streamer from her mouth. This was going to be one Hades of a week.

* * *

If you do not review, I will kill you with a spoon. (A spoon because it will take longer, and you will have to suffer. I'm twisted like that.)


	4. Ch 4 - BEZT FURENDZ FUR3VR

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth but no words came out. She didn't know how to explain it lightly to him what was happening. Percy, meanwhile, was just sitting there in a state of shock. Annabeth probably figured that he was having a mental breakdown or something because he probably thought that she hated the kiss. She's smart like that.

But Annabeth wished she hated the kiss.

Percy was Percy, no matter what age. Stupid, attractive, great kisser, Percy. And she was seriously despising that boy right now. Annabeth wanted to chuck him off a cliff.

Cue Tartarus memories.

Cue shivering.

Annabeth and Percy sat there in an awkward silence, watching the sunset. Something warm, a happy in love feeling engulfed her suddenly. Annabeth felt like she was flying.

"Gods, Aphrodite," Annabeth shouted. "I know you're watching me. I can practically feel you breathing on my back. COME OUT!"

Percy blinked. He probably thinks I lost my mind, Annabeth decided.

A pink cloud shimmered into existance, floating above the lake. Aphrodite popped in out of nowhere and leisurely sat down on the cloud.

"Yes, darling? I can't believe you got your self stuck in a mud pit so quickly," Aphrodite shook her head. "I figured a smart girl like you would at least take a week."

"Oh shut up," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy glanced between the two of them, "Uh, what's going on? Annabeth, why are you insulting a goddess like it's nothing?"

"Because screw every god in the universe," she threw her hands up in the air. Percy's eyes widden. He was completely shocked when lightning didn't strike down on them.

"Tsk, tsk," Aphrodite shook her head again. "No matter who you are, you still shouldn't insult us, dear."

"Oh, whatever," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Wait... what?" Percy questioned.

"How's Annabeth?" Annabeth asked.

Percy's eyebrow rose.

"She's fine," Aphrodite assured. "I had to help her. Almost got caught in her own bit of trouble for a moment. Percy's going to be wondering why she won't be working on her plans though."

Percy stared at Aphrodite, "What are you talking about?"

Meanwhile, Annabeth was cussing like a sailor, standing up from the dock, stomping her feet like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "Oh gods, Apollo is going to kill me if I don't finish the medical center in time."

"Sure, he'll kill you if he doesn't get his hospital but he won't kill you for saying 'screw you'," Aphrodite rolled her eyes, adjusting her position on the cloud.

"SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Percy shouted and stood up.

The love goddess and Annabeth switched their gazes over to Percy.

Annabeth's cheeks were suddenly very pink. "Remember that explaining I was going to do?"

Percy nodded his head cautiously.

"Oh, this is going to get good," Aphrodite said, snapping her fingers to make a big bowl of popcorn to appear in front of her.

Annabeth shot Aphrodite a glare. "As I was saying..." She looked over at Percy, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," he insisted.

Aphrodite munched on popcorn, glancing between the two.

"I'm Annabeth but at the same time I'm not Annabeth," Annabeth blurted out.

Percy blinked, "What?"

"I'm," Annabeth took a deep breath, "Annabeth. I'm Annabeth. Just not Annabeth."

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Percy sat down on the dock, staring out at the horizon. He couldn't really, because Aphrodite was blocking it. "Just explain. Please. I'm so confused right now. Do you hate me?" he asked sadly. Just hearing him say that made Annabeth's heart crack.

Annabeth's breath hitched, "The opposite actually." She slowly sat down next to him, staring at Aphrodite. "And let's start from the beginning, shall we? I wasn't even there when this all started."

"I was," Aphrodite said perkily.

"Yes, I know that," Annabeth spat. "Why are you even here right now, before I begin?"

"Oh, don't mind me," Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively. "I'm just here to correct you on any details you miss."

"Right," Annabeth said suspiciously. "Well, so Annabeth was in the woods and-"

"Stop," Percy put his hand up. "You just talked about yourself in third person."

"Yes, I'll get to that," she said irratiedly. "Just shut up and listen. Okay, so Annabeth was in the woods and-"

"Why were you in the woods?"

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth groaned.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Continue."

"Right, so Annabeth was running away in the woods-"

"Running away from what?"

"OH MY GODS, PERCY! SHUT YOUR TRAPHOLE!" Annabeth shouted. "As I was saying," she gave him a forced smile, "Annabeth was running away in the woods-"

"-when I found her," Aphrodite cut in."

Annabeth gave a stern glare to the goddess. Aphrodite, being used to Athena's glares, didn't even flinch. "Let. Me. Tell. The. Story."

"Whatever," Aphrodite rolled her eyes, shoving more popcorn into her mouth.

"Right, so Aphrodite found Annabeth crying in the woods."

"Wait, you were crying? When was this?"

"Percy, if you dare interrupt again, I will cut off your head, dip it in acid, and chuck it off Mount Olympus."

"Right. Continue."

"So, there Annabeth was, crying in the woods when Aphrodite came out of nowhere and-"

"Hey! You forgot that I came in my signature pink poofy cloud!"

Annabeth's eye started to twitch, "For one, I'm sure that isn't an important detail. Two, I wasn't there. And three, I will kill you if you interrupt me again."

"But she's a goddess," Percy pointed out. "You can't kill a goddess.

Annabeth's head snapped over to face Percy, "So what? She's a weaker goddess, at least compared to someone like Artemis for example. It'd be like facing a giant. No offence, Aphrodite, you're just better at love magic than fighting. You should leave the fighting to Ares."

"None taken," she smiled.

"Okay, wait. Giant? It's like nearly impossible to kill a giant."

"IF YOU WOULD LET ME CONTINUE I COULD MAYBE ACTUALLY GET TO THAT!" Annabeth shrieked. "SO SHUT UP!"

"You were the one who went off blabbing about how strong I am," Aphrodite observed.

"Can I please just tell the story?"

"Fine," Aphrodite pouted.

"Right. So, Aphrodite came in and felt sorry that Annabeth had to live such a terrible life. Well, at the time, at least."

"You're life isn't terrible," Percy argued. "I mean, come on. You're still alive."

"Hey, this isn't me we're talking about. We're talking about Annabeth. And before you say I'm talking about myself in third person again, let me continue."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "So, being her patron goddess-"

"APHRODITE IS YOUR PATRON GODDESS?! YOU HAVE A PATRON GOD?!"

"-Aphrodite had one wish to give to Annabeth."

"Okay, hold up," Percy put his hands in the air. "You could have any wish in the world?"

"Yes," Annabeth said annoyedly.

"And let me guess, you didn't ask to become a zillionaire?"

"Gods, Percy. Let me explain. Okay, so Aphrodite, being the twisted love prankster that she is-"

"Hey!" Aphrodite protested. "Oh wait, it's true... Never mind. Continue."

"-decided to sort of, influence, I guess you could say, Annabeth's choice over the wish."

Percy rose an eyebrow.

"See, this stupid, young Annabeth-"

"I'm pretty sure you just called yourself stupid," Aphrodite smirked.

"I thought this wasn't her?"

"-didn't know that she had a wish."

Percy made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"So, of course, she was completely oblivious that she had a choice of what she could wish for.

"What happened?" Percy asked expectantly.

"Of course, Aphrodite being the sneaky little bi-"

"Hey, keep it PG," Aphrodite warned.

"-brat?"

"Eh."

"Brat she is," Annabeth decided, "chose a really, really big bad wish."

"It's not bad," Aphrodite shook her head. "It's an amazing wish."

"What is the wish?" Percy asked impatiently.

"For Annabeth to switch places with her older self," Annabeth said quietly.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm older Annabeth."

"...But you're normal Annabeth. I mean, look at you. You don't look any older." He was in a complete state of denial.

"We switched bodies," Annabeth explained. "Like, my mind is now in her body and her mind is now in mine. Annabeth is currently in the future. I'm currently in the past. Frankly, something must of happened to the timeline or something because I do not remember any of this happening."

Percy was unusually silent, staring down at the water. "This isn't true."

"But it is," Annabeth said quietly. "And I'm stuck here for a month."

"If this was true, which I'm not saying it is, you'd completely mess up the future and the present."

"Actually, this is the past-"

"But it's my present," Percy said sternly, not meeting her gaze. "Seriously. Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"That's just the thing," Aphrodite smiled. "This will all be undone when it's time to switch them back. You won't remember a thing. That, is actually why you don't remember anything, my lovely Annabeth. You've already lived this, you just don't remember."

Percy looked up and stared at Aphrodite in the eyes, "You said it's for a month?"

"Yes," Aphrodite nodded her head. "A month in the least. It's actually up to other Annabeth."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously.

"After a month has gone by, it'll all be up to the other Annabeth," Aphrodite nodded her head in thought. "It's up to her when they switch back."

Percy paled, "What if she never wants to come back?"

"She will," Aphrodite assured. "After all, Annabeth doesn't remember a thing about this, so it's obvious that they do eventually switch."

Percy was about to say something, but Aphrodite stopped him. "Sorry, I really must go. I have goddess duties to attend to."

"Wait," Annabeth froze. "What about the Percys?"

"What about them, darling?" Aphrodite smiled, painting her fingernails absentmindedly.

"What are we supposed to do with them?"

"Kiss them? Love them? Hug them? Call them George?" Aphrodite blinked.

Percy was suddenly rosy red.

"Yes, but what is younger Annabeth doing with _my_ Percy?" Annabeth gritted her teeth. "And given the situation and the reason we switched, I'm pretty sure she won't tell him who she really is."

"Oh, don't fret," Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively. "All of this will be undone. It will never have happened. If she kisses him, it will be undone."

"Wait, what?" Percy blinked.

" _Ta-ta!_ " Aphrodite said and disappeared in a pink cloud.

"Right," Annabeth tightly closed her eyes and turned on her heels to face Percy. She opened her eyes, a small bit of pink on her cheeks. "Okay, I hope we can just like, stay friends while I'm here, capeesh? Look, you're cute and all-"

Percy turned pink.

"-but you're not my Percy. Or my age, to be frank," Annabeth laughed. "I'm just going to be honest with you, okay?"

"Erm, okay."

"I'm dating you in the future," she said in a serious tone.

If Percy could get any redder, Annabeth would have been shocked at his talent.

"But, while I'm here, I'd like to stay friends. I mean, it's kind of awkward," Annabeth rubbed her neck. "Besides, I'm not the Annabeth you like," Annabeth smiled softly. "I'm older Annabeth. Anyways, deal?"

She stuck a hand out. Hesitantly, Percy shook it. His cheeks were still flushed though.

"Gods, I can't believe I just made my future girlfriend cheat on me with me."

Annabeth started to crack up, "Oh... my... gods..." She shook her head, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll forgive yourself."

It was Percy's turn to laugh. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you anyways?"

"Seventeen."

He blinked, "I managed to survive my sixteenth birthday?"

"That's a very long story."

"You got time," Percy cocked an eyebrow. "A month or more."

Annabeth shook her head, "Maybe later."

"Hey, I have one more question... Can you tell me why you and Rachel hate each other?"

Annabeth turned pink. "Long story. You're oblivious, so you probably wouldn't understand."

"I'm not oblivious," he argued. "Besides, you said you'd swear on the Styx river that you'd tell me."

"Look, all that matters is that we're friends in the future, okay?" Annabeth smiled.

"What happened to cause you guys to be friends?"

"Fine, I'll just tell you, if it will shut you up," Annabeth's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "Promise not to laugh?"

"After the fifteen minutes, I'm pretty sure I'm out of laughing material."

Annabeth shook her head, "I was jealous, okay? There. I said it. I was jealous."

"What were you jealous over?" Percy asked confusedly. "And why were you jealous? Because, you apparently aren't jealous anymore."

Annabeth sheepishly stared at her feet.

"Wise Girl..."

"You, okay?" she squeaked.

"What did you say?"

"I was jealous of you," she shouted, her palms suddenly sweaty.

Percy stared at her for a full solid thirty seconds.

Before cracking up.

"Hey, I told you not to laugh," Annabeth complained.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe you were jealous of Rachel because of something like... that. She doesn't even like me!"

"You think that," Annabeth crossed her arms. "Just watch how she acts around you. Hades, she told me in the future that she had a crush on you when she met you!"

Percy turned pink. "Why on earth would she like me?"

"Oh, I don't know," Annabeth said sarcastically. "Maybe because you have one of the big three's good looks, an adorable lopsided smile, you're funny, do I really have to go on? I swear, every girl at camp here drools at you when you walk by."

Percy was rosy red, but still smirked. "So you drool over me, Annabeth?"

"Oh shut up," she growled. "That is not the point. The point is, that while I am here, I will try to 'make nice' with past Rachel if you promise to hint that she shouldn't let the door hit her on the way out."

"Wise Girl," Percy scowled, "I can't be mean."

"Percy, I beg of you," Annabeth gave him big eyes, "I swear I will slap that flirty smile off of her face if you don't make her back off. Dating you while I'm here or not, you are mine. You cannot just let that Meredith wanna-be walk around like she owns the world, thinking that you like her back."

"Annabeth, please," Percy rolled her eyes. "You're going nuts. Rachel isn't like that, trust me."

"Please," Annabeth scoffed. "Even ask Aphrodite. _HEY, PATRON!_ "

Aphrodite poofed up with an annoyed look on her face, "What is it? Ares and I were having a very serious discussion about why he cannot blow up America with nuclear "because it is funny"."

"Does Rachel like Percy?"

Aphrodite put her hands on her hips. "In the past, yes. Why?"

"Thank you. Go away now."

The love goddess shook her head in confusion before poofing away.

"Told you," Annabeth rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Okay, fine. I'll drop some hints," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Annabeth threw her hands up in exasperation. "Because that girl is going to drive me nuts otherwise."

"Wait, how do you guys stop hating each other in the future then?"

"It's a really long story, but she took a role where she has to swear off guys forever."

"Oh," was his simple response. Considering all that he had taken in within the past twenty-five minutes, it was expected he wasn't surprised.

Percy looked up, and Annabeth followed his gaze. It was getting dark. "We better get to bed before the harpies come."

"Yeah. Good night, Annabeth," he kissed her cheek, bringing a warm smile to her lips.

It wasn't like her Percy kiss. This was a best friend kiss. Like a sibling. She'd always have Percy, her boyfriend, but this was from Percy, her best friend. She hadn't had Percy, her best friend, kiss her cheek in many years, so it felt she had a second home when he did.

Then she froze. "Tartarus," she whispered anxiously. "Oh my gods."

"What is it?" Percy asked nervously.

Annabeth looked over at Percy, her eyes practically bulging out of her skull. "I can't sleep tonight. I can't sleep any night for a month," she fell to the ground in a ball, rocking back and forth as she started to hyperventilate.

"Annabeth, what is it?" Percy asked worriedly, sitting on his knees next to her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The nightmares," she wept. "I can't sleep without you near."

Percy was suddenly red, but continued to listen.

"The nightmares are going to come," she cried into her knees. "There's nothing I can do and Percy won't be here to help."

"But I'll be right here," he said weakly.

"You're not Percy though," she looked at him sadly. "You're not the one who went through Tartarus with me."

Percy froze. "What did you say?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, there's not enough time now," Annabeth said as she shakily stood up. "The Harpies are going to come soon. We better go."

"Annabeth, please tell me what's happening," he begged, stepping in front of her.

"It's a really long story," she said quietly.

"Please. I want to help you."

"I'll just make it the shortest story ever," she mumbled. "We went through Tartarus."

That name again. She felt like she got stabbed in the heart.

"We-Wait... really? But nobody can survive that."

Annabeth laughed humorlessly, "I think you're right. In the future, we're both still having the nightmares, almost two years later. I thought they would stop after a month, but we still get them. I'm the only one who can calm you down, you're the only one who can calm me down. I'm scared out of my mind right now. I don't even know what's going to happen in the other time. But I need you right next to me or else something will happen," she cried. "I know it will. I'll go into a nightmare coma or something. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Percy engulfed her in a hug, and Annabeth was too worried to even bother hugging him back. She just rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, look, I'll sleep in the bunk above you in the Athena cabin tonight, alright? Everything is going to be okay."

~ Sweet Cats~

Annabeth was overly concerned when she woke up without even a single hint of a nightmare. She had a dreamless sleep. That was extremely uncommon for demigods. And it was impossible when it came to Tartarus nightmares.

So how on earth did she wake up without a nightmare?

* * *

I know you guys are going to have a lot of theories as to why she didn't have a nightmare, but I have been having a problem lately. People are openly stating their theories as to how everything is going to turn out and it's crushing me slightly when you get it right, because I don't want you to think that I used your idea. Yes, I am winging this story, but I already have the plot line somewhat formed in my head. DO NOT POST THEORIES IN THE REVIEW BOX OR MESSAGING ME ABOUT IT. PLEASE.

But please, still, review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit all over the place. I knew what I wanted from this chapter, and I kept telling myself to cut it off at certain points and just post it, but my fingers kept on typing. This was actually more than I was planning to write, so sorry if it seems a bit unorganized. I don't have time to go over it. Long as you guys like it.

REVIEW OR I WILL HANG YOUR BUTT ON MY MANTLE LIKE IN SPONGEBOB!


	5. Ch 5 - Frizzy Red

**OKAY. IMPORTANT STUFF TIME. CRUCIAL TO ALL MY READERS! MUST READ THE ITALIC BELOW!** _ **  
**_ _So many of you are ignored my bio. If you want to know what the heck is happening with "A Percabeth Life" and all of my other stories, and why they disappeared, go to my profile, here on FanFiction. Read all of that's there and it will explain EVERYTHING!_

* * *

Okay, I have a few reviews to answer to. First, I'll do the age one.

It's July 9th in both times, at least, the day they switched on. In the past, Annabeth is fourteen turning fifteen soon (as her birthday is on July 12th) and in the future, Annabeth is seventeen turning eighteen. So I think I accidentally wrote two years in one of the chapters when I meant three or something. Sorry if I messed up anywhere or confused anyone. I really didn't mean to. Hopefully now you understand. These are the actual ages.

Dear Margo McKnew,

welcome to my fanbase! Okay, sort of. You see, my followers know (and you'll now know) that my file transfers when I write are a bet hetic. I read over my stories in my writing program to spell check and make sure everything is in the right order in my writing program, then I upload it to the Document Manager in FanFiction, and that's when everything goes haywire. I did indeed write it the correct way ( _must've_ / _must have_ ), but Document Manager apparently doesn't like any programs I use to write, and messes up my document. I have to go over it again in Document Manager, as it messes with my spacing and a lot of the time my grammar/spelling/etc, and fix everything. I will tend to miss one or two things, but I swear I didn't know about that one measly mistake. I have OCD, so little things tend to bug me too. Another problem, my spell checker went wonky this week and no longer functions correctly so that could also be part of the problem why I didn't notice it.

I'm really glad you enjoy my story, though.

Love,  
Sweet Cats

So many people are asking about "A Percabeth Life" that I'm going insane. I sort of lost my inspirartion. There, I was honest. I have so many ideas for the first chapter, but when I write them out, it seems awkward. I'll try again. For you guys. :)

* * *

Annabeth unhappily sat next to Leo at the bonfire. Leo, the annoying little third wheel, decided to sit in between Percy and Annabeth. Luckily, Percy decided to save the day after what felt like forever.

"Dude, move so I can sit next to my girlfriend."

"No! I wanna sit next to _both_ of you," Leo whined.

"I will dowse you in water."

"Moving," he said quickly, switching spots with Percy. "Please don't soak me, Water Boy."

"Gods, don't call me that," he rolled his eyes, slipping his arm around Annabeth. Annabeth melted into his embrace. She'd be lying if she didn't smell his alluring sea breeze scent.

 _Okay. Now I'm sounding like a pervert._

Her eyelids started to close, the camper's songs lulling her to unconsiousness. Annabeth found herself drifting off into a peaceful deep sleep, dreaming about swimming in a moonlit sparkling sea-green lagoon.

 **~Sweet Cats~**

Annabeth smiled softly as she felt two arms wrapped around her. She curled up closer to the owner of the arms, and tried to focus in on the sound of the fire.

But she didn't hear a fire cackling.

Her eyes quickly opened and examined her surroundings. She was in a bed, in the Poseidon cabin.

 _Wait, what?_

She found her eyes slowly drifting over to the right of her. There was a face.

Percy.

Annabeth put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She quickly calmed down when she realised she was fully clothed (her shorts and shirt that she wore to the campfire), but why in the name of Zeus was she in Percy's bed?

She felt her cheeks go a firetruck red when she realized Percy was in sweatpants. Without a shirt.

 _Gods, what a nice six-pack... AGH! APHRODITE!_

 _ **Hmm? Oh, hello dear. You called?**_

 _YES!_

 _ **What is it? What's the problem? What's wrong?**_

 _Why. Am. I. In. Percy's. Bed. With. Percy's. Arms. Wrapped. Around. Me._

 _ **Oh, right. Hehe... I didn't tell you about that?**_

 _What?_

 _ **Okay, it's a really long story, but you went through Tartarus together-**_

 _WHAT?!_

 _ **-and you have really bad nightmares. You'll go insane if you're not next to him when they happen. Vice versa.**_

 _Okay, so... I need to sleep... next to him..._

 _ **Indeed.**_

 _How come I didn't have nightmares?_

 _ **Oh, just a little perk I added in. Nobody gets Tartarus nightmares during my exchange of you and older you. Your welcome!**_

 _What is Percy going to think when we both suddenly stop having nightmares?!_

 _ **It's not like you'll move back to the Athena cabin. He'll still think you should still be near just in case, because you never know when you might get a nightmare.**_

 _True._

 _ **Is that all? You have about a minute left before I have to cut this off. Then you'll only have two uses of a call for today, and considering it's your first full day here, you're going to need them.**_

 _Right, uh... what should I do when he wakes up?_

 _ **Just wing it.**_

 _You're terrible at advice._

 _ **You're still you, honey. Just younger. Do something you would do.**_

 _But I don't know what I would do._

 _ **I have to go. Good luck.**_

 _Wait! What's this about us and Tartarus?!_

She didn't get a response back. She felt like crossing her arms and grumbling. It wasn't fair that other her got the 24/7 goddess support line and she didn't. Why couldn't future Aphrodite come to her rescue sometime?

Annabeth felt her eyes slowly move over to Percy's sleeping body. He looked so peaceful, so calm. A soft smile grew on her face. The eyebags she had noticed the day before were barely there, and he just looked healthier. It fluttered her heart to know that he was getting better. Did she used to look like that too? So sickly?

She froze. _Sideffects from Tartarus? Was it the trip? Did we actually go through Tatarus or just visit?_

Annabeth felt a shiver run down her spine just thinking about the place. It was where Kronos was staying, and now he was getting pieced back together and leaving, the uprising coming...

No, the uprising that came, she corrected herself. It's already happened here. You've got to get used to that.

Her mind started to wander. I wonder what happened in the wars... Did – wait, no - who died? Annabeth felt a tear slip down her cheek. I guess I'll just have to talk to Silena and trick her into telling me what I need to know. I cannot waste more Aphrodite calls. Only for absolute emergencies.

Percy started to stirr. Annabeth quickly wiped the tear from her cheek and shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She felt him move next to her and she tried to calm her nerves, so he wouldn't find out she was awake yet. Annabeth's heart did a leap when she felt his lips press to her forehead.

Oh yes. She could definitely get used to waking up to this every morning.

She pretended to wake up. She rolled her head ever so slightly before slightly cringing her eyes for extra effect, and opening them. Annabeth looked over at Percy, who cussed.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly. "I didn't want to wake you up."

Annabeth shook her head, "It's fine. I woke up about thirty minutes ago but I fell back asleep on accident."

 _What a great lie._

"Oh," he chuckled. He shifted his position so he was closer to her, and stared at her in her eyes. Annabeth stared back, not knowing what else to do. Did he do this often? He was silent for a moment.

"No nightmares," he said softly. "I know you didn't have one either."

She nodded her head slowly, her blank expression matching his.

Percy looked away, "I don't know why. I'm getting suspicious. First, you keep staring out at nothing, going completely unreponsive -"

Annabeth tried to speak up, but he kept talking.

"- and now no nightmares. I don't like this. I don't like it at all, Wise Girl. What happens to you when you do that? Do you remember anything?" he switched his gaze back over at her.

Annabeth shook her head, "Trust me, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"About what?" he questioned. "You haven't been talking anything or been giving me any details on your blueprints. Usually you'd blab about them for an hour at even the slightest mention of a building. Something is definitely going on, Annabeth. I don't know why you're denying it. I think you know something. Wise Girl, please tell me."

Annabeth wasn't sure if she should take that as an insult or not. She most certainly did _not_ talk for an hour about architecture at a time. And she still didn't know about this architectural thing she did. Aphrodite didn't give her much hindsight on it, and she definitely knew this wasn't a big emergency so she shouldn't phone for the love goddess.

She studied him. "Percy, everything is a bit weird. I have to agree with you. I suppose we should keep our guards up, but we have nothing confirmed yet. As for the blueprints... there's just so many, there's too many to talk about," she gave a fake chuckle at the last part.

Percy smiled, "Okay. But you are okay, right? You'd tell me if something happened in one of your little daydreams in that pretty little noggin of your's?" He lightly tapped on her forehead, and she let out a laugh, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

She suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt, so she had to focus on his face, not daring to look down, afraid she'd forever be staring at his six-pack, in a sexy Percy trance.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. You know that."

That's when life hit her with a brick.

Percy leaned down and kissed her lightly, a firework show going off inside her. Annabeth was falling into a deep pit of Percy feelings. She decided she'd be the offical fan club president. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back fiercly. Annabeth never wanted to let go.

But Percy pulled away laughing.

"Wise Girl, I hope you realise we still have to get up. We can just lay here all day kissing."

"Why not?" she whined. Annabeth couldn't help it. That was her first kiss. And kissing Percy felt like the best feeling she ever had in her life. She wanted _more_.

 _Don't be a perv_ , she scolded herself.

"We have things to do," he chided her. "Leo will come in here and start banging pans together, pretending to be a military sargent, having the Stolls play trumpets."

Annabeth shook her head, arms still wrapped around his neck. "He should know better by now to not interrupt you sleeping."

"But technically we aren't sleeping," Percy pointed out.

"Can't we just stay here all day and cuddle?" she begged.

"Annabeth," he rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd love to do that-"

She grinned.

"-Chiron would think we're doing something _else_."

She felt a blush creep to her cheeks. "Alright, alright. I'd rather not have the Stolls take a picture of me with my hair being a rats nest anyway."

"But it's so pretty," he played with one of her curls, bouncing it.

"It's tangled and knotted," her voice turning dark. "It looks like Hades let a zombie family live in it with their pets rats for a century without being cleaned before thrown into a pile of drakon vomit, then had Leo use it as a workbench for ten years."

"It's not _that_ bad," he argued.

"Yeah, uh huh," she said sarcastically.

"It's still beautiful even if it does look like that," he kissed her forehead.

Annabeth's cheeks tinted a rosy red, a big grin on her face. "Thank you, Seaweed Brain."

"You've been blushing a lot more," he observed. "Not that it's bad or anything," he said quickly. "It's cute."

Annabeth shook her head, "I'm blushing because you're way too adorable for your own good. You're the sweetest boy in the whole universe, Percy."

She felt his arms slip around her waist, bringing her close. "Thank you. But we really should get up. I'd give us about an hour before Leo starts getting into his camo outfit."

Annabeth felt weird getting ready in the Poseidon cabin. Even weirder when she realised she had a whole dresser full of her stuff there. Was she even considered an Athena counsler anymore? Annabeth pushed that thought aside, focusing on getting ready. Percy, the gentleman, let her take a shower first. (Mind you, she was sure the Poseidon cabin's shower had the best plumbing in the entire camp. Which was actually pretty nice, considering the Athena cabin's plumbing was terrible.)

She got dressed in record speed, before quickly telling Percy that she was going to go head out to train for a little while. He gave her a questioning look (She had no clue as to why.) but shrugged it off as she went out, her dagger sheath strapped to her belt.

Looking around Camp Half-Blood was weird for her. She saw so many campes she didn't recgonize, and what almost gave her a heart attack, was all of the cabins. There were more cabins. Annabeth didn't stare too long, afraid someone would notice, so she quickly headed off towards the training arena. But they must of moved that, as there were new cabins where the original one was, so she decided to take a stroll instead, hoping that she'd fall upon the arena. Annabeth, a camper who had been at Camp Half-Blood (From what Aphrodite had told her.) for about 6 years, saving the world countless times, was pretty sure that it would look _a bit_ weird if she went up to someone and asked where she was supposed to train at.

Just a bit.

Annabeth found herself wandering towards the Big House. But she noticed something on the hill in the distance – a cave. Why on earth was there a cave on the hill? It was definitely not there in _her_ time. In a split second decision, she decided to go up there. Hopefully, it was okay if campers went up there and it wasn't dangerous. Surprisingly, behind the Big House, she found steps leading up to the large cave. She quickly jogged up them, hoping none of the other campers noticed her. She swore some of them saw her, but they didn't seem to care.

 _I guess it's okay then._

Annabeth found it incredibly strange when she realised her one ankle wasn't as strong as her other one. The weaker one seemed like it tired out a bit faster than the other one as she continued to go up the steps. She shrugged it off.

There were way too many things she'd never figure out within the month she was here.

 _ **Or longer**_ , her heart giggled. _**She could of sworn it was future Aphrodite talking to her. You could be with Percy forever! More Percy kisses!**_

 _Now, Annabeth_ , she scolded herself. _That's not a good idea. You couldn't just abandon other Annabeth in your time forever. That would be a cruel and unusal punishment._

 _ **Please**_ , her heart scoffed. _**She's been there before. She'll be just fine! Do what you want! You could live this! You could be with Percy! In say, seven years or so, he might propose! You could get married! Have children! Have a happily ever after.**_

 _Woah, slow down there. Children?! I hope you still remember I'm technically fourteen! This isn't my Percy. I'm used to him being my age!_

 _ **Almost fifteen**_ , her heart replied. _**It's fine. Besides, it's in the future.**_

 _But if he proposed at this said twenty-five, I'd be twenty-two._

 _ **That's not actually much of an age difference**_ , her heart pointed out.

 _Oh, screw you._

 _ **Hey! You can't insult a goddess like that! At least, this version of your mind can't!**_

 _Wait... Aphrodite?!_

 _ **Yes, dear**_ , the voice scowled. _**It's me. I was going to play it quiet for a while, but I guess that's not an option now that I gave it away...**_

 _ **Which Aphrodite are you?**_ she asked suspiciously.

 _ **Future**_ , she replied.

 _But... you can't help me. Other you said you couldn't._

 _ **Oh, I can. I just thought it wouldn't be a good idea.**_

 _Why not?_

 _ **I can't remember**_ , she admitted. _**I think it was something that had to do with... oh, right! If I could help you, since I'm your patron, you'd ask me to like, take care of stuff for you. You're using a lot of magic being here, you know. The only god or goddess that could do this that isn't on the Olympian council is Hecate, because obviously she's the goddess of magic. But that would drain her for at least three centuires. Anyway, if I help, it wouldn't be pretty. I'd screw up so many spells.**_

 _I won't ask you for anything_ , she promised. _But can you at least give me advice?_

 _ **I don't know**_ , she spoke. _ **I mean, this version of me has a lot on her plate. Sure, I'm your patron, but I'm a busy goddess in this time. I have to go around claiming children all the time, which mind you, is a difficult task for me, considering I'm the goddess of... well, procreation. Do you know how many children I have between the Roman version of me and the Greek version? I could fill three orphanages with all of the children I have in Malibu alone.**_

 _Okay, TMI. What's this about Roman version? Isn't her – I mean, your – name Venus or something? Didn't older you mention something about a Roman camp? And why are you more busy claiming children in this time rather than your previous one?_

 _ **Look, I got to go. Reyna is screaming my name in Venus' temple. She is demanding to tell me about her future boyfriend. She is clearly not happy with the fact that I set a mortal as her soul mate. TTYL!**_

Annabeth was seriously getting annoyed that Aphrodite kept leaving mid-questions. She shook her head, knowing she'd have to deal with it later. She made her way up the rest of the steps, staring at the entrance of the cave.

And she went in.

Her heart burned with anger when she saw a girl's head appear from the corner of the cave's. Just not any girl.

"Oh, hey Annabeth!" the red head said perkily. "Wanna see my latest painting? It's of Percy playing with a fish! It's so cute!"

* * *

v Read all of the below if you wanna hang with me sometime. v

* * *

Ooo, a dramatic-sort-of-almost-cliff-hanger! Be sure to review. Sorry it took so long. I wrote like a quarter of it like last Monday, then sort of left it hanging in my Documents. I just got so busy with my video games, haha. I play a ton of games. Mainly Minecraft (I've been playing MC since 1.2.5) and MovieStarPlanet, with a bit of ROBLOX.

If you want to know, on Minecraft, I play on DesiredCraft. The server IP to join is (remove the ~s):

 **mc.~desiredcraft.~net**

and my username on both Minecraft and ROBLOX is "Alpal425". Oh, and when you join in the Hub, go to Economy in DesiredCraft. I play on there at least once a day, sometimes once every two days. I spend like, hours on there. Lol. Oh... and I'm "Rising Shining Cats" on MovieStarPlanet. I'll totally add you on there if you say you're from FanFiction. :)

I hope to see you! Who knows? Maybe we'll end up gaming besties! ;P

As soon as I post this, I should be going on DesiredCraft if my younger sister will hand over the laptop that can run Minecraft fast. Lol. So get on after you read this if you wanna hang with me. ;P


	6. Ch 6 - You Can't Keep a Secret Forever

Annabeth sat on the bench in the training arena at 5 in the morning, her sword in it's sheath trapped to her belt, tapping her foot impatiently. Her tangled messy ponytail blew in the chilly wind, her shoes soaked in mud. Mr. D allowed a light rain to pass through the night before, so everything was wet and soggy, and just overall looking and feeling like a terrible Autumn day, despite it being summer. The clouds that were disappearing at a terribly slow rate still loomed above, reminding everyone at camp that they had to feel miserable. There was no sign of Apollo's sun chariot shining anywhere, which made the Apollo campers (That always awoke at sunrise, mind you. So they were awake.) be in a worse mood than the rest of the camp.

Annabeth checked her watch (Non-high tech so monsters couldn't detect it, of course.), only causing her to be grumpier knowing that her best friend and future boyfriend was late by two whole minutes. He should of known by now that she preferred everything to be as punctual as possible.

Not even a second later, he came jogging up to her. "Sorry," he breathed, the chilly air making his cheeks red. "I had run into-"

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth shook her head, standing up. "So, what do you want to work on today?"

Percy cocked an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure considering you're technically older than me, Wise Girl, you've had way more training and you're probably going to win each time."

Annabeth shook her head, "I have to get used to my new _size_ or else my head might get whacked off. So I'm in the same boat as you right now, Seaweed Brain."

"So you're taller?" he hovered his hand above her head as if he was imagining her real height.

Annabeth nodded.

"Am I ever taller than you?" he questioned.

"Nope," she lied.

Percy cursed in Ancient Greek, removing his hand.

Annabeth laughed, "I'm just joking, Kelp Head. You're taller than me in the future."

He fist pumped the air in victory, causing her to grin.

"You should of seen the look on your face though," she snickered.

"Hey!" he complained. "It's just not fair that you're always taller than me."

"At least that means I can call you 'Shortie', or do this," she rested her elbow on his head (Which was kind of weird, considering she was only about two inches taller than Percy.), smiling down at him.

He shoved her arm off, glaring at her as she cracked up. "Come on, we're wasting time Miss Punctual Perfect," motioning for her to come with him.

Annabeth let loose a tired shaky breath as she walked with Percy to the dueling area, rubbing her cheeks with her hands to keep them warm. Mr. D was just begging for a death wish with this cold weather. It wasn't actually that cold (Like, 50 degrees.), but being dressed in shorts and a t-shirt because she wasn't expecting this weather made her shiver. Annabeth was so tired as she had kitchen duty the night before – and with all the campers from _her_ time, the seven never had chores and they were left to the younger ones who needed more discipline – so she really wasn't used to being so worn out and the cold wasn't helping at all. She hadn't been this tired since -

 _No_ , she scolded herself. _Don't think about that place._

"Alright," she said as she stood in front of Percy. "What do you wish to work on today?" she questioned.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It's 6am and I'm freezing," he rubbed his temples. "Do we even have to train right now?"

"Technically, no,"she replied. "But it's best to. You need to be used to harsh conditions."

 _As you'll be having to go through_ _ **that place**_ _later in life.  
_  
"Yeah, but all of this training is going to be undone in a month or more anyways," he pointed out. "So it doesn't even matter."

Annabeth blinked, "You're right, but what if we're faced with a tough situation during my time here and we aren't prepared for it?"

"We'll be fine," Percy assured, caping _Riptide_ and stuffing it in his pocket. "Come on, let's go do something."

"Like?" she asked as she put her sword back in it's sheath and hanging it up on the sword rack.

"We could play _Monoply_ ," he offered.

"Holy Hera!" she cracked up. " _Monoply_?"

Percy frowned and crossed his arms, "Why not? It's a classic."

"I'll totally kick your butt at it," she sneered. "You sure you'd like to live with that shame, Seaweed Brain?"

"Oh it is _on_ ," Percy smirked. "I will totally win. But let's get our friends first. I want witnessed proof that I can beat Annabeth Chase at _Monoply_."

"You mean witnessed proof that you totally suck at _Monoply_ ," Annabeth grinned.

"Hey! I will win!" Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "I know I will."

"Let's go test that theory," she gave him an evil smile. "Collect anyone who's up. I wanna show the world what a loser you are at _Monoply_."

 **~Sweet Cats~**

Annabeth sat in the Poseidon cabin as Percy leaned against the door, waiting for the invited guests to come. She carefully eyed the game pieces, studying them. After much pointless analyzation, she picked up the _Money Bag_ , and held it above her head.

In a deep voice, she said, " _Money Bag_ , I choose you!" She put the game piece on the _Go!_ on the board.

Percy grinned, "Put _The Hat_ on _Go!_ for me, would ya?"

Annabeth nodded and put _The Hat_ on _Go!_ right when there was a knock on the door. Percy opened it to find Silena standing there, a big grin on her face, holding cookies and hot chocolate.

"Sheesh, Sil. It might be cold but it ain't winter," Percy took the pitcher of hot chocolate from her as she came in. "But thanks anyway."

"'Ain't' ain't a word," Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Percy, trying to distract herself from Silena. She had to get used to the girl being there before she could manage to speak proper sentences to her. It was like seeing a ghost. Sort of.

"But you just used it," Percy pointed out.

"That was sort of the point, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You two bickering is so adorable," Silena squealed as she sat down next to Annabeth, putting the tray of cookies next to her. Percy and Annabeth turned pink, glancing at each other.

"Oh, shush, Silena," Percy muttered. "I can't date her yet anyway."

Annabeth caught it but Silena didn't, so she started cracking up.

"What did you say?" Silena asked, completely confused.

"Nothing," Annabeth stiffed another laugh, a big grin on her face. "Inside joke. You wouldn't get it."

Silena crossed her arms and huffed, "I hate being left out on inside jokes."

"Look, if it will make you happy, dearest Silena," Percy rolled his eyes and walked over to Annabeth, pecking her cheek. Annabeth's cheeks turned a bright pink, as did Percy's.

"Oi, warn me before you do that, Kelp Head," she muttered.

Silena gasped. "Are you guys a thing now?!" she screeched.

Annabeth, getting used to Silena's presence, patted Silena's arm comfortingly, "If it helps you sleep at night."

Percy rolled his eyes, going back to the door.

Silena glanced between the best friends, "Something happened between you two. Something romantic. I can feel it."

"Can you please stop shipping 'Percabeth', Silena?" Percy begged.

"Never!" Silena yelled. "Percabeth will prevail!"

"Percabeth?" Annabeth blinked. "What in Holy Hera is 'Percabeth'?"

Percy cussed in Anicent Greek. "Nothing."

Annabeth rose an eyebrow.

"It's the bestest thing ever!" Silena squealed. "Percabeth forever! It's your ship name! A combination of Percy and Annabeth! Percabeth!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Silena," Annabeth smiled, "but Percabeth won't be happening for about another year or so."

Percy's eyes went wide.

 _Yes, Percy. Just about a year if you're turning fifteen._

Silena, mouth open, kept glancing between the pair, "You're being every open about it."

Annabeth nodded her head, "It's a long story. But for now, we're just besties, right, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy nodded his head at Silena, but kept casting side glances at Annabeth.

Silena's face fell, "I have to wait a whole year for Percabeth?"

Annabeth rubbed her back, "It's going be okay, Silena."

Silena started crying, "No, it won't! I won't have Percabeth for another year."

"You still have your other shippings," Percy offered. "What about Tratie?"

"Operation Tratie's next step is going to take six months!" she wept. "I have no shippings in action! My life is horrible!"

"Will it be better if I let you be The Cat?" Annabeth gave her a sad smile.

"Yes," she wiped a tear from her cheek.

There was a knock at the door and Percy opened it to find Travis and Katie. Travis had his arm around the right side of her waist, pulling her close to him. They were both red, but Annabeth wasn't sure if it was them blushing or just the cold weather.

"Hi," Katie squeaked. "I hope we aren't late."

"Nope!" Annabeth smiled. "We still have others coming."

Silena had a wicked grin on her face, staring at the two as they walked in. Travis' arm fell and he slipped her hand in his as they sat down next to Silena.

"OPERATION TRATIE SUCCESS!" Silena yelled and started doing a victory dance.

Katie turned a deep rosy shade while Travis had a confused look on his face. "What is 'Tratie'?"

"Nothing," she gave a fake smile to the Hermes boy and gave a death glare at Silena.

"Tratie," he repeated. "That sounds like a combination of our names, Katie-Kat."

" _Nooooo_ ," Katie said slowly. "It isn't. It's a new camper."

"You're lying," he teased.

"No, I'm not," she argued.

"It's our couple name," he sang.

"Oh, shut the Hades up!" she grumbled, glaring at the floor as her cheeks turned redder.

"I think it's cute," he grinned at her, but she wasn't paying attention. She quickly looked in the opposite direction.

"It's embarrassing," she retorted. "I mean, come on. A couple name?"

He replied with a kiss, surprising her, but she quickly melted away and kissed him back.

"Awkward," Percy mumbled.

Silena was grinning like a mad hatter before continuing her victory dance.

 **~Sweet Cats~  
**  
Once all of the other players arrived, they began playing.

Annabeth, of course, had won the _Monoply_ game. She had made everyone go bankrupt. Beckendorf wasn't really paying attention to the game, as he was too busy upgrading his _Battleship_ game piece. It had real working mechanic guns, could actually float and glide through water and everything because he insisted he couldn't play with a 'broken' toy. Silena was too busy making little outfits for her cat, so the now covered in makeup with little bows and some dresses _Cat_ now looked like a pagent cat. Katie's _Wheelbarrow_ had a seed growing in it, and Travis' _Shoe_ was holding pieces of miniature candy. Grover had the _Scottie Dog_ , which he wasn't really paying attention to as he kept staring at Percy. Connor chose _The Car_ , which he put a lego character in. Percy kept taking his _Hat_ off the board and putting it on top of Annabeth, distracting her which cued some very angry death glares as she was concentrating on the game, and a few threats like blabbing all of his deep, dark secrets like he wears _Finding Nemo_ underpants (The horrified look on his face confirmed the fact that he was wondering how she knew about that. Annabeth hoped he didn't think they did _that_.) to the Aphrodite cabin. He stopped after the threats started to come. Annabeth's _Money Bag_ wasn't really messed with like Grover's, as she was too busy collecting money from other players.

In the end, it went in this order:

1st Place – Annabeth (The Bank)  
2nd Place – Beckendorf  
3rd Place – Travis  
4th Place – Connor  
5th Place – Katie  
6th Place – Silena  
7th Place – Grover  
8th Place – Percy

And Percy was _not_ happy that Annabeth beat him. Especially when she rubbed it in.

 **~Sweet Cats~**

Eventually after the game of _Monoply_ , after a bunch of mindless bickering between the pair, it came time for lunch. Percy was sitting at the Poseidon table, lost in his thoughts, before Annabeth interrupted him by sitting down next to him. He stared at her in horror.

"Quick, leave!" he hissed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She rose an eyebrow and plopped a fry into her mouth. Because she was in her younger versions' body, she had her appetite back. Annabeth was actually really happy to be able to eat whole meals again.

"Annabeth, you got to -"

"Miss Chase," a voice boomed from the front of the pavilion. Everyone stopped eating except for Annabeth, who continued to happily eat her chicken Caesar wrap, and looked over to see a very annoyed Mr. D.

"Miss Chase," he repeated, anger growing.

Annabeth turned her head and gave a questioning look to the front of the pavilion.

"Would you please go back to your seat?" he narrowed his eyes at her. It sounded more like a command than a question.

"No, thanks. I'm good," she smiled. The campers stared at her in horror.

Mr. D's eyes flickered purple, "What did you say, Miss-"

"I said I'm good," she replied, standing up. "Why is it a problem that I sit with my best friend, sir?"

"Annabeth," he whispered, "I'd rather have you not die so could you please-"

"You know the rules, Miss Chase," Dionysus narrowed his eyes. "Sit down. Do you dare rebel against the camp rules and face the consequences?"

"I'm not breaking the rules, as far as I'm concerned," she crossed her arms. "At least, where I'm from, this is perfectly allowed, especially for someone of my accomplishments. Everyone would be surprised if I did not sit here."

"And where that might be, may I ask?" Mr. D studied her from a far.

"Why, that part is not important," she straightened her posture. "The point is I sit where I like, as that is the rules."

"And if I deny that request, what might you do, if you dare question my authority?" Dionysus stood up.

"While I respect you and your opinions and decisions, sir," she spoke, "this one I have to disagree with."

Mr. D's eyes glowed a bright purple. "You dare disagree with-"

"A god?" she blinked. "Yes, I do. In fact, with my life, I practically do it three times a day. I will sit where I like and that is final. If you dare question my decisions and attempt to punish me, you will have a very angry wisdom goddess, a furious patron love goddess, a very pissed-off boyfriend who, mind you, is the most powerful demigod of the past thousand years, and five other demigods who have saved the world multiple times. So, may I please have the simple request of sitting at the Poseidon table whenever I wish?"

Chiron flicked his tail back and forth as he studied Annabeth. Mr. D stared at her.

"I will allow you to sit at the Poseidon table, but not because I am afraid of your measly threats, but as I am proud of you as a camper for being able to stand up at a god without being afraid as that truly is an accomplishment. That's not necessarily the smartest thing to do, but it's brave. I have to commend you for that. Campers should look up to you, despite the fact some of your threats confuse me. It doesn't mean you all can mouth off to me now-" he glared at the other demigods, "-but certainly is courageous." His gaze switched back over at Annabeth. "I will let you not only sit at the Poseidon table, but go without punishment if you do explain your threats, as some of them confuse all of us." He motioned with both of his arms to the rest of the pavilion, "State who you are. The real you. I can see you aren't the Annabeth you say you are. I know that much."

The campers all stared at Annabeth, but Annabeth's gaze didn't leave Mr. D's. "I have to tell them sometime, Seaweed Brain. Why not now?"

"Annabeth..." he said quietly.

"Hello, all," she said as she stood on top of the Poseidon table. She smiled nervously at the staring camp. "I'm Annabeth Chase, despite how Mr. D lead otherwise." She frowned. "This is going to sound really, insanely nuts..." she sighed. "I'm Annabeth Chase, and I'm seventeen years old, turning eighteen this month. I know I don't look like it, but it's a really complicated story. The fourteen years old me is currently in my body, in my time. Our minds switch, if that makes any sense. It's a long story and all Aphrodite's meddling fault. Right. And Aphrodite's my patron goddess, if you didn't catch that earlier. Great. Now I'm sound like I'm mental. Well... whether you believe me or not, I am indeed future Annabeth."

Then the pavilion erupted into chaos.

* * *

Eh... this was really bad, IMO. This is probably my least favorite chapter, but I've rewritten this thing about ten times now and there is no way I'm going for eleven. I also had no time to go over this, so hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it might be.

Also... FanFiction is driving me nuts. Always messing with my spelling and grammar, and more importantly, my formatting. Always removing my italics when I'm writing thoughts. Ugh.

 **Awesome chocolate – Don't worry. Leo is just purposely being annoying. He's out to annoy them, it's his goal. He'll be back to normal Leo when Jason and Piper get back.**

 _ **NOBODY HAS GOTTEN ON THE MINECRAFT SERVER AND I'M STUCK PLAYING WITH MY USUAL FRIENDS! D:**_

You guys won't let me feel like a celebrity. . If you have Minecraft and you are reading this, go to the previous chapter's ending author's note and put the Minecraft server's IP into your server list so I can play with you. Remember - join Economy Survival by right-clicking with the compass when you join.


	7. Ch 7 - New Friends, Old Foes

A waterfall of hatred and jealousy burned within Annabeth as her stormy grey eyes met the mortal's emerald green. Only just meeting the girl the week before the switch, she already knew that she despised her with a passion. The mortal's name, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. A lovely name for a lovely girl.

Rachel was the real-life doppleganger of Merideth from the movie _Brave_. Frizzy red hair shot out everywhere, demanding attention and drawing your eye. Her emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight that peeked through the entrance of the cave. The girl had a perfect figure, Annabeth couldn't deny. Creative, beautiful, friendly, rich, over-all the perfect girl. The perfect girl for Percy, that is. The girl Annabeth could never be or ever hope to be. She could offer him a normal, happy, mortal life - something Annabeth couldn't. Annabeth knew that Rachel liked Percy, and Rachel knew that Annabeth liked him as well. The fierce glares they created for each other gave it away. The only one oblivious to it seemed to be Percy.

But in this time, Annabeth knew that she had Rachel beat because she was dating Percy. A victorious smirk graced her lips as she studied the ginger girl. Rachel, on the other hand, was staring at Annabeth like she was foreign. Annabeth couldn't place why. And another thing she couldn't place was why the mortal was able to be within the borders of camp. Did Percy give the borders permission to let her in? It had to be him. Only counselors could do it, and nobody else except Chiron knew who this mortal was. Well, there was Beckendorf, but he only caught a glance of her.

"Rachel," Annabeth gave her a fake, cheesy smile and straightened her posture. "What a pleasure to see you."

The mortal said nothing as she looked Annabeth over, as if she was trying to figure her out. Rachel's emerald green eyes zoomed upward after a full check as she stared at the demigod in the eyes. "Who are you?" the mortal demanded.

Annabeth blinked, "What?" Now Annabeth was confused.

"Who are you?" she repeated, more like a command than a question. "Tell me! Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked her up and down cautiously, taking a step back. "H-How did... how did you know?"

"Know what?" Rachel pressed, her eyes hardening as she stepped closer to Annabeth. "Explain. Tell me who you are and I might not call for Apollo immediately. You better have good reason to be here, and more importantly, pose as my friend. Is Annabeth okay?"

Annabeth rubbed her head, a headache forming. Friend? Rachel cared for her? "Wha – but you're a mortal. Why should Apollo come for a mortal? How did you get within the borders of camp? Did Percy let you in?"

Rachel's eyes focused on the demigod as she looked at her calculating me. "You're acting like you have no idea why I am here, which confirms the fact that you aren't Annabeth. But you know Percy. You're acting like _I'm_ the monster."

"Monster?" Annabeth scoffed. "A mortal accusing _me_ of being a _monster_?"

"Well, you certainly are acting like one," Rachel rose an eyebrow. "And you're wondering why I am within the borders of camp, hmm? I should be asking you the same thing. You clearly know who I am, but not what I am. And you know my friend, Percy."

Annabeth's anger flared, "You don't deserve to even be his friend!"

"I could say the same for yourself, Miss Unknown," Rachel stared at her with an emotionless face. "And I will get Apollo instantly if you don't state who you are."

"And _I_ will call for Aphrodite if _you_ don't state why a mortal is allowed within the borders of Camp Half-Blood without Chiron telling us all," Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Strange," Rachel said quietly, pacing back and forth, her gaze not leaving Annabeth's. Her eyes seemed to glow a dark forest green, mist swirling in them. "What you say is almost as if you live here. And a goddess on your side? Peculiar."

"You have never spoke in such an... educated tone," Annabeth looked her over, a frown upon her face.

"It tends to intimidate enemies," the mortal rose an eyebrow. "Tell me, what exactly _are_ you?"

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Especially the one as to why I should answer a mortal's questions."

Rachel's jaw hardened, "Fine. But I'll save your big question when I feel like I should be inclined to answer to it." Rachel stopped pacing and stared at Annabeth in the eyes, "Who and what are you?"

"Annabeth Chase, demigod. Daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase," Annabeth looked at her wearily. "You know that."

"I want to say that you're lying but for some reason I feel as if you aren't," Rachel tilted her head.

"And you are?" Annabeth pressed.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," the mortal crossed her arms. "Host of the Oracle of Delphi."

"Impossible," Annabeth spat. "There hasn't been a host for almost a century. The oracle is some hippie skeleton in the attic of the Big House."

Rachel stared at her, "Everyone knows that I host the oracle. Demigods, gods and goddesses, titans..."

"There's stories around camp that mortals have tried to host it, but they have either died or gone insane. The rumors are blurry," Annabeth glared. "But there is still no proof that someone like you could host it."

"Forget the oracle," Rachel waved her hand dismissively, "I have more questions for you, and I am sure that there is vise versa."

"True," Annabeth looked at her coldly.

"There is no way you could be Annabeth," Rachel insisted. "Tell me, who are you really?"

"Annabeth," Annabeth rose an eyebrow. Annabeth froze, realization hitting her. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Oracles can't date," she said, dumbfounded.

Rachel looked amused, "Yes, so?"

"Why would you ever give up a guy like Percy to become an oracle?" Annabeth looked at her questioningly.

"Destiny called for me, and I came," Rachel looked at Annabeth. "You are Annabeth, aren't you?"

"Yes," she stated in a calm, casual tone.

"Sadly, I have to believe you," Rachel bit her lip, "but what is different? There's a feeling in my gut telling me that you're telling the truth, just not all of it."

Annabeth bit the inside corner of her lip. She was most definitely not going to tell this girl who she was. Rachel was Percy's friend. If she knew, she'd go blab who she is to him. Annabeth's special month would be gone. Why in Hades did she have to travel up to this cave?

"APHRODITE!" Annabeth screeched.

Rachel's eyes went wide. "APOLLO!"

The beautiful goddess appeared in her signature pink cloud, glancing between the two. "Oh," she said casually, as if she had made a small mistake.

Apollo appeared out of thin air, about to say something to Rachel, but his mouth shut when he saw Annabeth out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around and stared at her, his blue eyes narrowing. After the longest ten seconds of Annabeth's life, he noticed Aphrodite. He cussed in Ancient Greek.

"I cannot believe you did it again, Aphy!" he yelled. "I swear, you're the most irresponsible god ever to exist!"

"Oh, that's _rich_ , coming from you, dear," she scoffed.

"Oh, I don't wanna hear it!" he shouted. "Why did you have to do it again?!"

"I was bored and she was crying and I'm her patron so I-"

"That's the story you always use," he glared. "You know how much power it uses up. You're not only draining yourself, but me as well! You know that! No wonder I couldn't shine through the rainstorm in her younger version!"

"Great, just what I needed. Another person involved!" Annabeth complained.

"Could someone _**PLEASE**_ explain to me what's going on?!" Rachel screeched.

All heads turned to her before glancing between themselves. The entire cave was silent as Rachel tapped her foot, crossing her arms, looking at the gods and Annabeth expectantly. Annabeth suddenly groaned.

"Can you please just undo the part where I come up here?" she begged Aphrodite.

"Honey, you should know I'm the future one," Aphrodite looked at her apologetically. "I'm very busy and I'm already a bit drained. Past Aphy is taking some power out of me just to be able to talk to you three times a day. It's a lot of energy, you know. All of this would be able to power everything electric in the USA for ten centuries, maybe more, sweetheart. I can only give advice, sadly."

Annabeth cussed in Anicent Greek, running a hand through her hair.

"What is going on?" Rachel said slowly.

Apollo crossed his arms at Aphrodite, "Yeah, _dear_. What _is_ going on?"

Aphrodite put her hands up in the air innocently, "Don't look at me! It was her wish!"

"Oi!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't point any fingers at me. The wish was your idea and you're the one who granted it! Besides, you'd told me everything would be fine and you'd take care of everything!"

Apollo glanced at Annabeth before switching his gaze bemusedly at Aphrodite. "Caught red handed."

"Oh, _shut up_ ," Aphrodite huffed, "I'm just helping her!"

"Just tell me what is going on before I go get Chiron," Rachel yelled.

" _Don't_ tell her," Annabeth said quickly.

Apollo cocked an eyebrow, "Maybe I should, just to get back at Aphrodite."

"Hey!" Aphrodite argued, "I haven't done it within a thousand years, mind you!"

"I know," Apollo glared. "I almost had a celebratory party to celebrate your streak, but apparently _that_ won't be happening anytime soon!"

"Dionysus did it two centuries ago," Aphrodite retorted.

"Because he warned me first!"

"CONFUSED ORACLE OVER HERE! ANYONE?!"

"What should we tell her?" Aphrodite asked Apollo.

"THE TRUTH?!"

"Sorry, can't let that happen," Aphrodite frowned, tapping her chin. "You'll tell Percy, which will practically throw away all this energy. All of it for nothing!"

"What if I don't tell Percy?" Rachel offered. Her hair seemed a bit frizzier than usual, her eyes looking nervous.

"We can't let that happen," Apollo shook his head. "You could use it to blackmail Annabeth."

"I swear on the river Styx that I will not tell anyone, I will not hint anything about the matter, I will not use it to blackmail anyone, _AND_ I will try to become friends with her... whoever or whatever she is... if you tell me before I march out of this cave," Rachel nodded her head.

Thunder boomed as she looked at them expectantly.

"Well, then..." Aphrodite and Apollo looked at Annabeth. "Do you want to tell her?"

"Fine," Annabeth crossed her arms. "I don't want the word to get out."

"I switched Annabeth, this Annabeth," Aphrodite motioned to Annabeth, "with her younger self. Her younger version's mind is now within her seventeen's body and her seventeen year old's mind is now in her younger version's body."

Rachel rubbed her temples. In an anxious tone, she said, "This could screw up our future, the past -"

"No, actually," Apollo interrupted. He sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, "it's apart of the whole setup that we always do. It'll all be undone with a month. Or longer, if Aphrodite included that in the package."

"Oh, I did," Aphrodite said perkily.

"You did not tell me that," Annabeth looked at Aphrodite with surprise. "How long am I here for?"

"As long as you want," Aphrodite confirmed. "After a month passes, you're here for as long as you wish."

"Wow," Annabeth said dreamily.

I could be with Percy... forever...

"Okay, hold up," Rachel put a hand in the air, her eyes tightly closed. "Why on earth would you do this, Aphrodite?"

"Patron goddess," she said apologetically. "You get one wish. I more or less influenced this one, as I love to do this wish."

"Wait, I could wish for anything and I got stuck with this?!" Annabeth screeched.

"Well, you do have the _Aladdin_ movie genie rules," Aphrodite tapped her chin, "but yes."

"Okay, does Percy know about this?" Rachel asked cautiously, her eyes searching Aphrodite's.

"Nope!" Aphrodite grinned. "Don't you even remember what we said earlier? Percy can't know. This was all because of a broken heart she got this wish. She wanted a chance to be with him."

"Probably because of me or because he's oblivious as hell," Rachel assumed. "Alright, I can work with this." Rachel spun on her heel to face Annabeth, sticking her hand out. "Hi, I'm future Rachel. I'm your friend in this time, and I assure you that I don't like Percy anymore and I cannot date so I won't be out to steal your future you's boyfriend. We're best friends in this time, so hopefully we can make-nice."

Rachel sighed and continued, "I will be here to help you, as you are Annabeth after all. That's what friends do. I will be more than happy to help, but I can't be watching you 24/7 as I'm only here weekdays. My dad signed me up for a bunch of weekend summer classes. Aphrodite said earlier that she only talks to you three times a day, so I'll be here to help if I'm nearby. Since it's all going to be undone, I suppose it doesn't matter if you kiss Percy or not while you're here, so go wild, I suppose. It seems like you'd prefer to keep this a secret, and you're not going to be telling anyone else, so at least I know that I'm the only other who knows. Anyway, pleasure to meet you."

Annabeth stared at her for a moment. "You're smart. I like you already," she shook her hand, a big grin on her face.

Rachel grinned back, the dark green mist disappearing from her eyes, getting replaced by a glowing light emerald green sparkle, "So we good?"

"We're good," Annabeth smiled, nodding her head.

The god and goddess sighed in relief at that the girls fixed everything and disappeared, leaving the pair alone in the cave.

"Come on. Let's go show you around camp."

* * *

 **Personally, for this chapter, I think the beginning was awesome, but the chapter started to go down a bit as it progressed. I did get a bit lazy as I went on, I admit. It took a while to write so my mind started to wander for ideas for future chapters... But at least I hope this was better written than my last few chapters. Also, I'm not sure if any of you noticed it, but during the** _ **Monoply**_ **game last chapter, Grover was staring at Percy. Satyrs can read emotions, remember? Grover is going to get involved now. ;)**

 **Also, this was supposed to be up about four hours ago. I feel so terrible for doing this to you guys! I had the whole chapter all written out, and I closed the laptop lid to go watch _Hotel Impossible_. Turns out I never even posted it! I don't know why my mind lead me to believe I did... Really sorry guys.**

REVIEW. PLEASE. Look, you guys amazed me that I had gotten 30 reviews on the first chapter and that set some high expectations - that most of you aren't living up to. -.- I know who you are. xD Please. Review. It's like 30 seconds of your time to tell me how the story is - whether better or worse. If this story is getting terrible and you're losing interest - tell me! Tell me where you start to tune out! Where you think the best parts are! It really helps this story improve, okay? Do I need to work on my descriptive side? Does my angst need improvements? Vocabulary? Humor? Tell me where you think my best qualities and worst qualities lie! ****


	8. Ch 8 - Let's Blow Up Thailand!

Okay, it depends on what you define 'chaos'. If you think the word 'chaos' is like, a food fight or something, then that's not really what happened. The pavilion was a deadly silence as they stared at Annabeth. Nobody said a word for at least two minutes. You could hear a pin drop. No one moved a muscle. But it was still chaotic. Just silently. The place was now out of control. There was no backing down from her secret now.

Dinyosus was just sitting in his chair, looking amusedly at Annabeth as Chiron whispered something to him. The campers just looked at Annabeth as if they were trying to figure out how any of this was possible.

...But then a certain Aphrodite girl stood up.

"Oh yeah?" Drew sneered. "What some stupid story! That's the most unbelievable thing I ever heard of! Nobody here is going to believe that lie, _Anniebell_!"

Annabeth's gaze switched over to look at Drew, showing no signs of emotion.

"My mom would _never_ patron someone like _you_ ," Drew crossed her arms. "Ugh! I hate just _looking_ at you! You are a disgrace to the Aphrodite cabin and to the whole camp!"

Annabeth simply rose an eyebrow, looking her over from afar.

"I bet this was just some stupid lie you told so you could become popular!" Drew smirked. The campers turned their heads at Annabeth questiongly. "Nobody likes you anyways, Annie! Give it a rest!"

For a moment, Annabeth said nothing. Her stare was blank. The pavilion was in silence again. Percy was getting up to defend her, but Annabeth put her palm up, not looking at the boy, her stare fixed on Drew. He hesitated before sitting back down.

"If you don't believe me," Annabeth said calmly, "why don't you ask your mother yourself?"

Drew narrowed her eyes at the Athena girl, "Yeah, right. She's too busy to come to camp, and I doubt she'd even care about a _pesky_ matter like this. She _isn't_ your patron, so why would she come?"

"Oh, really?" Annabeth replied. "So she doesn't come when her dear daughter calls?"

Drew scoffed, "Of course not. She never comes to any of us kids, just like all of the other gods and goddesses."

Annabeth smiled warmly, "Oh, Aphrodite. Please come here."

Drew stumbled back in surprise as the goddess appeared on her cabin's table. The campers stared in surprise at the Aphrodite table. Percy was cocking an eyebrow at Annabeth, but Annabeth was too busy paying attention to Aphrodite. The love goddess glared down at Drew, her kaleidscope eyes flickering.

"You should know better than to mess with the one's I patron," Aphrodite said sternly.

"M-M-Mom," Drew squeaked. "I-Uh... hi!"

"I don't want you bugging Annabeth ever again, do you understand?" Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Yes," she nodded her head quickly. "Yes, mother!"

"Good," Aphrodite's shoulders relaxed. "And be nice to Piper too, you hear me?"

"Y-Y-eee... _Yes_!" she stammered. "Wait," she blinked, "who's Piper?" Drew asked confusedly.

"Wrong time, Aphy," Dinyosus rolled her eyes.

Aphrodite looked up, a small blush on her cheeks. "Oops! Sorry! I was just in the other time and... ah, sorry, my dear. Apollo was nagging me again. I would of come the moment Annabeth spoke up, but you know Apollo. The little basta-"

"Oi, no swearing," Dinyosus yelled from the otherside of the room. "There's children reading this!"

"Well, they should of read the 'T' sign on the story page," Aphrodite said exasperhatedly, looking over at Dinyosus. "And technically, it's not a swear word! And you're always swearing, D!"

"Well, I outta-"

"Okay!" Annabeth said suddenly. "Let's not start a new legend how the wine god and the love goddess blew up Thailand, shall we?"

"Oh, please," Dinyosus waved his hand dismissively, not looking up from his magazine. "If any place we'd be blowing up in an epic three chapter duel, it would be France. Like seriously, who eats snails?!"

"It's romantic," Aphrodite argued. "Besides, it's the city of love!"

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that, Aphy," Mr. D rolled his eyes. "Which is why we would be destroying it. Your little hometown."

"Hey!" Aphrodite fumed. "We should blow up Russia! And their vodka supply! How would you like that, D?!"

Mr. D's eyes flickered purple, "If you even think about-"

"Seriously, guys?!" Percy groaned, slamming his head on the table.

"Percy, you're going to give yourself a concussion," Annabeth chided. "That's stone."

"Now you sound like my mom," Percy whined.

Annabeth's ears turned red, "You little-"

"Can you all please stop arguing for once?" Chiron said calmly. "We need to get to the matter at hand. Annabeth."

"Right," the four mumbled.

"Why can't you just switch them back?" Malcolm spoke up.

Aphrodite gave a weak fake smile, "Ah... that's apart of the deal, sweetheart. She is here for a month, or maybe longer depending. You know, I'm getting really sick and tired of always explaining this."

"Get used to it," Dinyosus yawned.

"It's never been this exausghting. I swear Apollo has put a curse on me."

"How about a war council meeting?" Will, an Apollo camper offered.

"But I'm sure the other campers would like to know what the Hades is going on as well," Beckendorf argued.

"I certainly do," Silena nodded her head in agreement.

"But you're already a counciler," Will pointed out.

"Oh, right," Silena blinked.

"Look," Annabeth gazed around the room, "I'm here for a month, probably longer. I can answer your questions during my time. Right now, I'd just like to eat dinner then go to bed, okay?"

"Good idea, Annabeth," Chiron nodded his head. "I'd like to have a private meeting with you in the morning, if you don't mind."

Aphrodite disappeared and the camp went back to eating, as if nothing had happened. Annabeth was blabbing to Percy how in the future one of their friends, Leo, got his head stuck in a metal bucket once, not noticing the glare Drew was giving her from afar.

 **-Okay, I promise this story is only Annabeth POV, but I wanted to do this, so here.-**

 _Who does she think she is?!_ Percy is like, the _hottest_ fourteen-almost-fifteen year old guy here! And since I just turned fifteen, he totally should be mine! I don't care what my mom says, this is all just some lie that little Anniebell devised so she could win Percy's heart! She probably bribed Aphrodite!

Well, she should know better than to mess with Drew Tanka. I'm going to get Percy once and for all. That little mortal friend, Rae Cher or whatever, and Anniebell can go take a hike. That hot Poseidon boy is mine!

* * *

Okay, I think this chapter was crap. But I promise next Future!Annabeth chapter will be a lot better. I just had no inspiration for this chapter. Also, next chapter (Past!Annabeth, btw – taking turns with Annabeths) is some-what planned so that should be pretty good as well. Thanks for reading! I hope you'll forgive me for such a piece of crap chapter!

 _(Yes, I did break some fourth wall with the god and goddess here. I won't do it a lot, I promise. It was just for a bit of a laugh.)_

I really had no inspiration for this chapter, as I said before, so I'm sorry that it was crap. I will make future chapters better. PLEASE forgive me! I knew what I wanted out of this chapter, but I had a lot of trouble executing it.


	9. Ch 9 - Annabeth is a Ghost? :o

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO** _Margo McKnew_ **BECAUSE SHE FREAKING ROCKS AND NEEDS TO KNOW IT. OH MY GOSH, I LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG, BABY.**

Yes, I totally just referenced to a Selena Gomez song.

#dontjudge

* * *

"So," Rachel breathed after finishing her speech, "what's been going on in your time besides that heartbreak?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I met a girl Grover introduced me to - Juniper, I think it was - last week. She's a dryad."

Rachel grinned, "Juniper and Grover are so adorable together."

Annabeth's eyes went wide, "Grover actually manages to snag a girlfriend in this time?"

Rachel laughed, "He isn't completely undateable **(Sorry for the author's note, but is that even a word? Screw it. I'm going with it.)** , you know."

"Yeah but..." Annabeth trailed off, "...he's a bit-"

"Socially awkward," Rachel finished. "I know. But they're really sweet to each other."

Annabeth nodded her head, "I'm really happy for him."

Rachel smirked and gave a soft jab to Annabeth's side, "Don't be all perky about it quite yet. He's not dating her yet in your time."

"You know what I mean," Annabeth scowled.

Rachel looked up at a steam-punk looking clock hanging on the left cave wall, a frown forming. "Ugh. It's almost noon."

"What happens at noon?" Annabeth questioned.

Rachel looked at her apologetically, "It's Friday, and I've been here since Monday."

Annabeth's face fell, "So I'm assuming-"

"It's time for me to go back," Rachel confirmed.

"You have got to stop-"

"Finishing your sentences?" Rachel grinned.

"Gods is that creepy," Annabeth shook her head.

"The oracle is weird," Rachel agreed. "I mean, I know it's not like, possessing me right this instant or anything, but it's really crazy. Ever since it inhabited me, I got this bizarre ability, more like habit, to do little things like that. Just happens unconsciously."

"What's some other things that happen?" Annabeth blinked. "And what do you mean by 'not possessing me right this instant'?"

Rachel glanced back up at the clock before looking back at Annabeth, "I'm really sorry. I don't have time to answer questions – I really best be going." Rachel bit her lip. "I'll be back Monday," she promised before dashing towards the exit.

Annabeth complained aloud, "I really wish people-"

" _WOULD STOP LEAVING BEFORE ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS?!_ " a voice shouted from the exit.

Annabeth shook her head. _Rachel is insane._

* * *

 **~Sweet Cats~**

* * *

Annabeth dusted the cave dirt and grime off of her shorts and shoulders, as she stepped down the last step. The soft breeze made Annabeth's curls seem to dance as her gaze looked around the scene around her. Campers in the dozens ran around, arrows flying from the archery area near the tree line, the Ares cabin bullying the younger kids, and satyrs doing the same-old same-old by chasing dryads around (Always ending in a face-tree.). Still, while it being Camp Half-Blood, the setting was so unfamiliar to Annabeth. So many faces and cabins she didn't recognize, new crazy-looking contraptions (that she assumed were training devices) that towered into the sky were scattered about, new and confusing looking weapons stashed in pockets of the unknown campers.

The whole thing gave Annabeth a really big headache.

Annabeth, deciding to be the most productive and efficient transfer program person there was, decided to create a checklist in order to make her trip successful and a zero percent chance of failure. First, she had to figure out her way around camp. That would probably be the easiest, all things considered, but it was the most important. Second, she had to learn who are all the other campers. She was pretty sure some of these campers were Roman, the crazy and confusing the aura they gave when they passed by her confirmed that. Third, she had to learn about all the new Roman things before anyone got suspicious. She had to get used to the way of the new Roman and Greek style of living. She decided to figure out the rest of the list as she went along. But she knew as long as she stuck to the plan, everything should turn out just peachy.

Hopefully.

And so, Annabeth started to stroll forward, her head held not too high in fear of drawing attention. She found it confusing as campers looked at her as she walked by, staring at her. She saw some of them whisper, specifically to ones that she observed didn't have a camp necklace. She blinked, not stopping.

 _What's wrong? Is there something in my hair? Something on my face?_

Annabeth sped up a bit, self-consciously running a hand through her hair. She nervously glanced around at the campers she passed with a blank face, watching as they watched her. She fiddled with her shirt, her head going down a bit as she continued to walk, trying to concentrate on her surroundings. Annabeth had things to do, for Hera's sake. She couldn't be worrying about why campers were looking at her strangely... right?

 _Why are they gazing at me as if I'm a ghost?_ she mentally frowned. _Did I do something wrong to make them hate me? I know I helped save the world a bunch of times and all, but... this... this feels... different..._

An uncomfortable feeling arose in the pit of her stomach as she continued to walk. It felt as if that every camper she passed stopped to look at her and whisper to those near. She felt so confused and left out. Annabeth knew she wouldn't ever do anything to disappoint or bring shame to herself from the camp. So surely she didn't make a mistake, right? Why were they looking at her as if she was some foreign object?

"...she fell..." she caught a camper whisper.

"...I just can't even imagine..." another said.

She felt tears weld up in her eyes. Annabeth felt left out enough in the mortal world, she couldn't feel like this at her home. At camp.

"...all those monsters..."

Annabeth blinked the tears away, not daring to show a sign of weakness to those who she had thought admired her and what she accomplished. What is this about falling? And monsters?

"...and Percy followed..."

Her heart flipped. Percy followed her into a hole that held a pit of monsters she gathered from the bits of info. But where? When? Why?

"...how did they survive..."

Annabeth realized they were gossiping about Tartarus. They had a right to look at as if she was a ghost, because she probably should be. But Percy followed? She almost when by herself but Percy followed?

 _His fatal flaw_ , her mind exclaimed.

Annabeth felt a weight of guilt fall over her. She was the reason Percy had to go through all of that. She had been the one to bring eternal nightmares of the worst place known in the universe to him, the painful scars it had left upon him that she had saw. Annabeth was the cause of all of it.

 _I ruined his life_ , her heart thought miserably.

 _Stay on task_ , her mind argued. _You know Percy would scold you if you blamed yourself for his choice. Remember, places to see and things to remember. Keep going. Did you bring paper to take notes?_

 _I've brought upon him eternal depression and fear._

 _That's the normal life of a demigod._

 _But I just made it worse. A lot worse._

 _But for one whole month, or as Aphrodite said, maybe longer, he won't have nightmares or any problems at all!_

 _However, when we switch back..._

 _DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! Everything will turn out lovely in the end._

 _But-_

 _Are you seriously arguing with yourself right now?_

Annabeth shook her head, knowing that Aphrodite was probably disguising herself as Annabeth's conscious. She hurried along, trying to focus in on the camp and the layout. But, whatever she did, she couldn't force back the weight that seemed to stay in the back of her mind, nagging her about Tartarus.

She had to fix this mess, but she didn't quite know how yet.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that was really short, and I have a few things to say.**_  
 **1)** I know that took like forever and a half to upload. I seriously (not lying) wrote that in about 15 minutes. Completely winging it, as I do for all the chapters. I have reasons, really. All this time it took me to update, I was actually writing. I've been working super hard on this chapter, as hard as it is to believe. I didn't exactly have a good idea of what I wanted out of this chapter (Not a loss of inspiration, just didn't know what I quite wanted.) so I just kept writing and re-writing it. One or two times I actually got to the point of uploading it to Document Manager, but I ended up deleting it before I could post it. It wasn't good enough to post, and I didn't want to send you guys off with a terrible chapter. This is probably the only version that ended up actually pretty decent, IMO.  
 **2)** I have a lot of ideas for the other Annabeth. :D The Future!Annabeth that is in the past, I mean.  
 **3)** The spell checker some-what agreed with me this time. At least, the FanFiction one did. Might be a few grammatical errors, but I highly doubt there will be any spelling ones.

Bye. I love you. Before you review, please go look over _Margo McKnew_ 's reviews to see what the best type of review you can give me looks like. Thank you! :)


	10. Ch 10 - Romantic Runaways

There were a lot of things Annabeth didn't like. One of them was being the center of attention. She could feel the other campers glancing at her whenever she wasn't looking and Drew's icy cold glare on her back. She mentally shivered. It's not that she was afraid of them - _psh_ , please - it just annoyed the Hades out of her. She understood that it might be a bit crazy to have one of your friends switch places with their future self, but they were demigods for Hera's sake. Weirder things have happened.

Annabeth glanced up from her food, sneaking a peek at Percy who was sitting next to her. He wasn't eating either - he changed his drink to water and was making little shapes out of it in boredom. Annabeth internally rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her fry.

"Bored, Perce?" she said out of the corner of her mouth quietly, subconsciously gazing around the room.

"Perce is new," he replied in a whisper, not looking her.

"Rather be called 'Fish Face'?"

"Perce is good - don't really care, I just noticed."

"I have to have a wider vocabulary than just Percy, Seaweed Brain," she flicked his head with her fingers.

" _Oww_ ," he swatted away her hands.

"Weakling," she muttered, eating another fry as she rolled her eyes.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to," she replied before taking another glance around the room out of the corner of her eye.

Percy took this as an opportunity to squirt a couple drops of water at her face with his powers. Annabeth's head whipped back around to face him so quick that Percy flinched. In one quick motion, Annabeth had a gleeful smirk on her lips and Percy had a red mark on his cheek. Percy made a mental note not to do that ever again.

Annabeth kept taking gazes at the demigods around her. A nervous, fake smile appeared on her face as she ducked her head down a bit shyly. She did _not_ like the death glares the Athena cabin was giving Percy or the for-shame looks they were giving her. Could you really blame her for dating their mother's arch-rival's son? It wasn't her fault she fell for him! Blame Aphrodite! She had enough of this back home and she wasn't going to deal with it here. It didn't even happen yet. Annabeth let out a huff of annoyance.

Percy gave her a questioning look and Annabeth had to resist the urge to slap him. It wasn't his fault he didn't understand the current situation from her point of view. She took a deep breath.

" _We're getting out of here,_ " she hissed. " _I've had enough of this._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " he quietly, studying her. " _Leave the pavilion or-_ "

" _Yes, all of camp, dip-wad,_ " Annabeth slapped the back of his head.

" _You have got to stop hitting me,_ " he said flatly. " _What did I ever do to you?!_ " Was he being serious?

" _You decided to exist,_ " the blonde rolled her eyes. Could this boy get any stupider? " _Are you gonna come with me or what?_ " she asked in a hushed tone, taking a glance at Chiron to make sure he wasn't listening. Luckily, he was too deep in his book to care what the girl from the future was doing. Typical Chiron. Annabeth held back a snort.

" _I don't know, Annabeth,_ " he sighed quietly, glancing at the Athena table before looking back at her. He prayed to the gods that they wouldn't hear them. " _This isn't like you. It's dangerous to leave camp, especially without Chiron or Mr. D's permission. You of all people know that. Usually it'd be me doing something incredibly stupid like that,_ " he said sarcastically. He gave her a look, silently begging her to listen to him for once.

" _Percy, it's all going to be undone. You only live twice," she said with mischief glowing in her eyes. "We could do anything we want! We could go tour the world, go see our future friends' younger selves, mess with the Romans, anything!_ " Annabeth talked in the way that you'd describe ambrosia or nectar.

" _You've gone insane,_ " Percy sighed, rubbing his left temple as he leaned on the table with his elbow. " _And what's this about Romans?_ "

Annabeth cursed in frustration. She ran a hand through her hair, mentally grumbling at his resistance. " _Are you in or not?_ "

" _Fine. I'm in, Wise Girl._ " He looked rather exasperated, but Annabeth would settle for him in and rather against the idea than not at all.

" _I knew you would be,_ " she smiled. She tucked a hair behind her ear, leaning closer to him, her voice going even softer. " _We leave tomorrow at 3am, before anyone else wakes up. Can't let them see us. And at least this means I can get away from the lecture Chiron was going to give me._ "

* * *

That was crap but I'm pulling an all-nighter and I haven't posted in a little over a month so here you go. Annabeth seems so mean - I need to stop writing like I would for "The Fictional Boy". Sigh. Anyways... it's the best I could scavenge on a little amount of sleep. I KNOW IT'S SHORT! D: I've been working hard on the first chapter of _A Percabeth Life_. It's been going slow but smoothly. I'm sorry this took so long. I have a lot of homework and life going on. Also got a new tablet. That's fun. I guess. OMG MY **2020: My Country** IS PROBABLY DONE REFILLING MY Energy LEVELS! EEK! SORRY! GOTTA GO!

(If you have Facebook or a tablet or phone you can go on **2020: My Country**! Add me so you can send me gifts and I can send back and stuff. Username is "Alden  & Carbon". Username is a long story so don't ask.)

Holy Hera of excuses.


	11. Ch 11 - Of Promise Rings & Kisses

**Dedicating this chapter to** _ **Lost-In-A-New-World**_ **. You're the best, girl!**

* * *

Annabeth didn't know why she was going to Leo for help with her issue, honestly. She blamed it on her feet whom took her in that direction. Leo was a rather strange and chaotic boy, and while she found him like a sibling to her, it really worried Annabeth. Especially since that party-in-a-box incident at lunch the day before. He didn't really act like a normal Hephaestus child. Sure, he was always fiddling with stuff, but he was so much more unpredictable. Leo was always cracking jokes and had this mischievous look in his eye that reminded Annabeth of Hermes' children. She made a mental note to poke her things with a stick before using them, just in case of a prank.

But here she was, walking up to the Hephaestus cabin. After a long mental argument with herself over the matter, she reluctantly knocked on the door. A bit of fear grew in the pit of her stomach when Leo opened the door, a wicked grin on his face. Annabeth wanted to run away right then. She wasn't sure what was worse – spending a day with Leo in the Hephaestus cabin or letting a spider take a nap in her hair.

Annabeth gave a weak smile, anxiety in her eyes as she glanced in the cabin. "Um, hello Leo."

Leo leaned against the door frame, his grin growing wider. He started to mess with some metal in his hands as he looked at her with a sly, creepy (like a mad genius) smile. The small boy smelled of grease which Annabeth mentally recoiled at, and black spots were smeared all over him. The overalls he was wearing were covered in dirt and soot. Annabeth suspiciously eyed a mysterious green stain on his shoulder.

"Hey there, Annie-beth!" he winked at her. Annabeth tried not to cringe.

Annabeth coughed a bit when some smoke came out of the cabin. "Don't call me that."

Leo's grin wavered a bit at her glare. "Uh, what can I do for ya today, Miss Chase? It's not everyday you stop by _Leo's Crib_!" His eyes seemed to light up a bit at the title. Annabeth heard a series of groans in the cabin, which she stifled her laugh at.

"Well, Leo, I need your help." Annabeth bit her lip nervously. She wasn't exactly sure if this hectic boy would help her. Were they on good terms?

Leo raised an eyebrow as he stuffed whatever that machine was in his pocket and brought out some more materials, beginning to mess with them. "With what?"

"I want to do something for Percy," she said firmly, blowing an annoying stray piece of hair out of her face. Annabeth bit the edge of her lip as she stared back at the boy.

"What exactly are you planning?" he questioned, his voice getting serious. "I'd love to help, within reason. I mean, I'd do anything for you guys – you know that – but I can't exactly do the impossible. That's Percy job." He chuckled a bit at his own joke.

Annabeth thought for a moment, "I was thinking a party, but that'd be pretty stupid. I want to do something grand and spectacular. This is my boyfriend we're talking about."

"I see, but why?" he pressed, his gaze eyeing her curiously. "I mean, why exactly are you doing this? Like an early birthday present or something?"

Annabeth shook her head in deep thought. "I just feel like I should do something for him, you know?" _Good job, Annabeth. You didn't give out all of the reason._

Leo grew a smirk, playfulness and mischief glinted in his eyes. He leaned his arm against the doorframe, resting his head on it. "Then wear some _really_ short shorts around camp, a crop top too. He'd be cursing himself out under his breath. He'll thank me later."

Annabeth's cheeks tinged pink and she slapped his forearm, "Being serious here, Valdez!" She was glad that Piper girl had said his last name, because Annabeth hadn't exactly come up with a teasing nickname for him yet. "I'd never wear something so… _scandalous_ ," she shivered a bit.

"Just like you hadn't worn that super skimpy bikini to the lake last month?" Leo laughed. Annabeth's cheeks turned a fire-truck red. _How 'skimpy' was that?_ "Gods, you're starting to sound like Hazel, though." Leo rolled his eyes as he pulled something out of his tool belt. _Hazel… Piper had mentioned her._

"That's beside the point," Annabeth huffed, looking away as she crossed her arms. "I'm being serious here, Leo. I'd like to find something to do for my annoying Seaweed Brain." Annabeth really liked saying that. _My Seaweed Brain._ She internally giggled – which was _so_ unlike her.

"So, you want me to make him a pretty-pretty tiara?" Leo snorted. "No, really. How do I come into this picture?"

"I don't know yet," Annabeth said in agreement. "But I was thinking something along the lines of like promise rings."

"Promise rings," Leo repeated, rolling the words off his tongue. He looked up at the roof as if in thought. "Don't usually the guys give those to the girls, not the other way around?"

Annabeth held back an eye roll. "Please. I'm clearly the pants in this relationship," she let out a tiny smirk. Leo chuckled. "And girls give them to guys on occasion, surely you know that. Or are you sexist?" she challenged.

Leo held his hands up in defense, "No, no. Just wondering."

"Girls sometimes propose to guys, so it's the same with promise rings," she confirmed in a stern voice. "But really. Do you think you could make them?"

"Is there anything the super-hot, amazing, delicious-"

"Get to the point, Valdez." She sent him a glare.

"Leo couldn't do?" he quickly finished, paling a bit at the sight of Athenian eyes.

"Literally two minutes ago you said you couldn't do the impossible," she noted, tilting her head a bit at the boy.

"I'm a hypocrite," he shrugged like _What can you do?_ "Given that you can be a bit of a control freak-"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the Hephateus child.

"-I'm thinking you're going to want to design them." He started tapping his fingers on the doorframe in thought, biting the corner of his mouth. "Get me the designs tomorrow and I can get them made in two days or less, depending on how long it takes to fix Festus' tooth."

Festus? "Alright," she nodded her head, a warm smile growing on her face. "Thanks, Leo."

"Hold up," he rose his hand in the air. "I know I said I'd do anything for you guys –and it's true – but I need your help too."

She eyed him suspiciously, her mind buzzing, "With what?"

"It's something really simple," he assured, his eyes going a bit big. "It's just that Calypso never lets me near her garden because I ruin any plant I touch."

"And?" she questioned. Annabeth wondered where this was going.

Leo rubbed his neck awkwardly, blushing a bit. "It's just that I really want to be able to grow her a rose bush as a gift. I mean, for our one-year anniversary. I don't want to just get one for her, I want to grow it myself."

Annabeth rose her eyebrows, "And you want _me_ to help you? Why not a Demeter child?"

"Well, that cabin still thinks that it was my idea that Travis and Connor spray-paint all their flowers brown." Leo stopped himself. "It wasn't me," he said quickly.

" _Rrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhtttt_ ," she said slowly, smirking a bit. "Well, I'd be glad to help you. I'm no goddess of Agriculture, but I am a master gardener. I don't think you're a lost cause, at least."

His face lit up, "Thanks, Annabeth!"

"And thank you, too," she replied, a smile growing on her face. "I'll get you the designs later today." She gave him a quick hug, trying not to throw up at the smell. "Bye, Leo."

She started to jog away when she heard him say goodbye back and a sound of a door shut. Promise rings weren't _nearly_ enough to make up for _falling into freaking Tartarus with her_ , but it was a start, and Annabeth was happy enough for that.

Annabeth walked towards what she thought was the center of camp, but instead she stumbled upon the canoe lake. She really hated the new layout. All of the cabins were rearranged in what she believed was an unorganized manner and all of it was really misleading. And the path leading up to the lake was rather stupid (in her opinion) because you couldn't go to its beach without walking past the Aphrodite cabin. And the gods know if someone smelled the aura of the Aphrodite cabin they'd die. (As Annabeth almost did.)

With a frustrated huff and a hand in her hair, she made her way towards the lake. She went right up to the shore and dipped her feet into its cool waters. Annabeth expressed a smile, letting her eyes close as she listened to the soft sound of the waves. Some of her curly hair that had slipped out of her ponytail danced in the lake breeze, whipping at the sides of her face some-what painfully.

"Wise Girl!"

Annabeth's head whipped around and came face-to-face with a grinning Percy. She matched his grin and waved a bit as he jogged up to her. Her smile wavered a bit as he came closer… and closer… Why was he coming so close? Then he did something she wasn't expecting. He came right up to her and pressed his lips to her's in greeting.

* * *

Okay, this was also a short (Only like 500 words more than last chapter.) but it was much better written, in my opinion. I was going to make it longer but I wanted to make Past!Annabeth (Past!Annabeth is the Annabeth in the future, Future!Annabeth is the Annabeth that was sent to the past.) have a bit more drama. I need to keep it interesting and I thought, "Why not a cliff hanger?!"

~~~~~ _ **Review Responses Below!**_ ~~~~~

* * *

 _ **LaSauterelle**_ – Thank you for reading my stories! It means a lot! And no, they aren't that intimate yet if you mean by things like… *says in a hushed voice* sex. *normal voice* I don't even know if I'd let them go as far as making-out in this story. (And since you're new to my stories, I never go into details. I do like the events leading up to something and the afterward.) For Past!Annabeth, I mean. Future!Annabeth, the one you were talking about, is more like best friends with Percy, teasing him about his future relationship with her as if it was a sister teasing her brother about his girlfriend. Like the all-knowing sibling type of thing. (Hopefully that wasn't too confusing.)

 _ **Lost-In-A-New-World**_ – Sorry you didn't like last chapter! (To be honest, I didn't all that much either.) Hopefully this one is better. If not, feel free to tell me because I don't mind criticism!


	12. Ch 12 - Barriers, Crushes, & a Goddess

I thought I owed you guys a half-decent chapter for once, so hopefully this lives up to your quality expectations. Longer paragraphs, hopefully a bit more in character, and more detailed in their actions. I double-checked my grammar this time 'round, so any errors are NOT caused by me, but rather my spell-checker. It seems to prefer to auto-correct now... just lovely.

Also, here's a note for you... I put the _POV_ at the top middle of the chapter. I think I might include Percy every few chapters, but I'm waiting to see your responses for this idea first. I don't have to if you guys prefer to read an all-Annabeth story, but either way I am always going to put that name in the top center of the chapter. It motivates me when writing. I look at it and think, "Man. Great _FanFiction_ writers always write out _POV_ s like that. Maybe I'm getting better." Oh, and for those who were wondering, this chapter is _1,893 words_ , not including author's note. Yay!

And one last thing. (I know, SUCH a long author's note.) I feel like I owe you guys for reviewing, so I'm holding a small contest for this story. **Whomever writes the best review for this specific chapter before I upload the next chapter, gets next chapter dedicated to them.** I think that's fair.

* * *

 _Annabeth_

Being a demigod, I've seen a great deal of things in my life. Most of them I wished I hadn't. But one of the many things I have seen but I never achieved was true freedom. (That was sort of ironic considering I live in the land of the free.) Half-Bloods have more limits than most would think. You're confined into a camp and it's dangerous to leave with the possibility of death looming over your head 24/7. Sure, we have amazing powers and abilities, but with great power has great responsibility. (I know I totally ripped that off from _Spiderman_. It's Percy's fault – he thought forcing me to watch a marathon of the movies would help me get over my fear of spiders. Yeah, _right_.) Looking at the barrier that was currently hiding me from the world gave me a whole new perspective on the matter that I wasn't aware existed.

After giving one long glance at Camp Half-Blood's force field, I took a deep breath and stepped through, having the familiar buzz around my skin as I went through it. A static noise rang in my ears. I turned back around and looked at Percy through the barrier, studying his nervous gaze. He looked ready to puke, causing me to smirk a bit.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned, coming closer. His mesmerizing sea-green eyes flickered a bit, glancing at the wall then back at me.

I cracked a half-smile, "Sounds like something I'd normally say." Well, it's true.

He raised an eyebrow and took a step back, narrowing his eyes at the wall. "You are going a bit insane. This is pretty suicidal," he said flatly, giving me a knowing look.

"Percy," I said in a dark voice. "For once in my life, I am free to do whatever I want. I can finally be free. Nothing holds me down," I looked at him daringly. "Don't you want that too?" My eyes jotted between him and the force field. "This right here," I pointed, "is the only thing holding you back from true freedom, a life without consequences. The will and power to do whatever you wish. Who would ever turn something like that down?"

"What would we even do?" he said in an irritated huff, crossing his arms. He wouldn't meet my eyes. So maybe it would take a bit of convincing, but he's Percy. He'd follow me anywhere – proved that a long time ago.

"Anything," I replied, running a hand along the boundary. It blurred around my touch and a sly smile appeared on my face. "We could do anything at all."

Percy snorted. "Like what? Rob a bank?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, let's see… What would you do if everything you did today would be undone? Go nuts, of course. Pranking people, for example, would be a wonderful idea. The possibilities are endless here."

"And?" he pressed, looking up at me. He gave me an unreadable look. That's the one thing I could never stand about this boy – he always showed his emotions well but when it came to something he didn't want you to know, he was about as obvious as a rock. A very dull rock. "You're Annabeth. Isn't that an idea?"

The moment he said it, even with his blank stare, I knew what he meant though. I studied him for a moment, my breath hitching a bit as my features softened. "Percy, just because I'm Annabeth and we can do anything we want, doesn't mean I can be with you. Not yet, anyway. You know that."

"You're Annabeth," he insisted, coming closer to the wall. I subconsciously took a step back.

I bit my lip, "But I'm not your Annabeth."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not Annabeth that's your age," I gave him a pointed look. "I know all of your future. Isn't that rather scary to you? I know everything that your destiny holds."

"Besides that," he said carefully, "give me one reason why." He looked at me with such hurt in his eyes it felt like someone was squeezing my heart. "I just want a chance to be with you, that's all I ask."

"That's a big thing to ask," I muttered, pulling on a curl in thought.

He ignored me, "I have to look at you everyday and tell myself 'she doesn't like me back'. And now that you're here and I know you do, I have to retract myself from saying anything. Every time I look at you, all I see is Annabeth. I don't see older Annabeth. Do you know how that feels?" he looked down at his shoes guiltily.

"Percy, I-"

"Annabeth, my Annabeth, is currently far off in the future and I can't even reach her," he said as anger flew into his voice. My heart melted in to a puddle at his words. Percy would never admit it for the life of him, because it isn't "manly", but he was a romantic at heart. "I can't even do anything. She could be there for forever, just because she 'finally' gets to be with me."

"Percy," I said in a stern voice. "You know that-"

"Listen," he insisted. "Just hear me out."

I looked away, not saying anything, but nodded my head numbly.

"I'm losing her to myself. What if she never wants to come back, huh? What happens _then_?"

An idea popped into my mind, and I tried to shove it away because he'd blush for all eternity, but it just kept coming back to me. I had no other reasons that would be acceptable to him, and I found myself blurting it out before I could think twice. "I'm not a virgin," I said it so smoothly I might as well have added ' _and I like apples as well. Isn't that just grand?_ '

 _Ooo!_ the love goddess squealed in my head. _Things just got real! Oh, I cannot WAIT to see his reaction, hun! You're gonna make-out now, right?! The whole makeup and make-out is one of my best inventions yet, don't you agree? You do it all the time with him!_

 _Shut up, Aphrodite!_ I yelled in my head.

Percy's head shot up so quick I was afraid it would have fallen off. The Poseidon boy's cheeks reddened to a point I would have never thought possible and his eyes widened as big as saucers, causing a familiar ear-aching squeal in my head. (Darn that love goddess.)

His mouth dropped a little, speechless, as he stared at me in shock. "I-Y-We, uh… You, um-"

"Yes," I said, a bit annoyed, crossing my arms. My cheeks turned a light pink, but I was by far as not as bad as he was. He looked ready to faint. I prayed to Hypnos he wouldn't as I tried not to crack up. "Don't act like it's such a big deal."

"B-B-But w-we… we…" He gulped. "I just… wait, we really-"

"It was bound to happen sometime," I interrupted.

Percy paled a little. "Are you… are you not kidding? Like… like I can't believe that… we'd actually…"

I continued, "And it was more of an accident because the Stolls had this big blow-out party to celebrate the ending of the war and-"

"I don't want to know," he answered quickly, closing his eyes, cringing a bit. "I _really_ don't want to know."

I stifled a snort. "I'm sure you don't."

He gave me a look and I quickly shut up about it. But it didn't mean that I was going to leave the hook just sitting there on the dock. "I can contact other Annabeth," I said. "I mean, I can have Aphrodite send her a letter so that we can retrieve her once the month is up and-"

"Can we please just forget this conversation even happened?" Percy interrupted, giving me heart-shattering big sea-green eyes. Piper was right. He looked like a cute baby seal. _Ack!_ Aphrodite, not helping!

 _Hehe_ , I heard a girly voice in my head. _Sorry, dear. Old habits die hard._ She didn't sound too sorry.

"Alright," I finally said, frowning a bit. I wrinkled my nose in thought, "But it doesn't mean I'm not going back. I have to, Percy."

"I know," he said, not looking at me. "And Annabeth will come back. She has to."

I looked at him sadly, "You might be Percy but you're not my Seaweed Brain. Not yet, anyway."

Percy hung his head a little, not meeting my eyes. "And you're not my Annabeth. Too late, anyway."

"Doesn't mean we can't be the butt-kicking duo again, right?" I grinned. "We're still best friends."

Percy looked up and tilted his head at me, half-smiling. But the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah," he said after a bit, his voice wavering a bit. "When have I not been your best friend, Wise Girl?" He stepped through the barrier, but his eyes looked like broken glass. Sort of like I saw when we were in-

 _It's even more romantic when you're in love with your best friend_ , Aphrodite sighed dreamily, interrupting my thoughts.

 _Can you please just go bug other me?_ I asked, irritated.

"Yeah," I smiled, but it felt so unreal that I almost wanted to cringe at myself. After mentally shaking my head, I shoulder-bumped him and let the fake smile grow a bit, "Where to, Fish Brain?"

"How about we mess with some future friends?" he offered. He didn't sound too enthusiastic. "Didn't you mention a Roman camp?"

I shook my head and started walking down the hill with him at my side, "That's across the country. There's no portal yet."

"We can do it," he insisted. "It's not like we haven't gone across the country before."

"True," I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Seaweed Brain, let's go."

Although it hurt to say the stupid nickname I gave him when I was twelve, I felt funny. A familiar butterfly feeling formed in the bit of my stomach as the name rolled off my tongue, causing me to freak out a little. I wouldn't deny the fact I felt it, but I couldn't let it happen. He wasn't even my age, I was seventeen and he was fourteen. This Percy hadn't been through everything with me, he hadn't even been through the first Titan War with me yet. It was wrong. I couldn't like him. It would be like cheating on Percy, my Percy. I couldn't do that to him.

My heart twisted around inside my chest as I tried to fight back the thoughts. I just shouldn't think about it. I was sure to form a tiny crush on him, there was no doubt about that, he was my future boyfriend after all. It would just be a few flutter-causing smiles here and there, possibly a couple blushes. Nothing major, of course. It was just a small crush, right?

I told myself over and over again as we walked down the hill it was just a small crush. That's all it was. But gods was I ever wrong, and sadly, I knew it even from that point. It would never be just 'a tiny crush'. Percy was Percy, and there wasn't a chance in Hades a time I wouldn't fall for that boy. I was the definition of screwed. And it was only the beginning…


End file.
